Ranko Takes Over
by Screaming Dean
Summary: In his fight against Herb, Ryoga and Mousse betray Ranma, locking him into his cursed body until Ranko comes out of nowhere and makes Ranma an offer he can't refuse. In chapter 5, a woman who was thought to be dead comes back to the surprise of everyone while Tofu confronts Kasumi on what happened to Ranma. Then Nodoka/Daidaiko and Cologne get used to the idea of being young women.
1. Trading Places

Ranko Takes Over

 _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter One

On Horai Mountain, in the uninhabited area of Japan dozens of miles away from civilization, Ranma-Chan was fighting Prince Herb of the Musk.

His "friends", Ryoga and Mousse had betrayed him by striking him from behind during the tumultuous battle. After his victory over Ranma, Herb had broken the kettle-shaped boulder in which the Pot of Liberation that would have allowed the curse locked Ranma to regain his male form was sealed. The resulting waterfall of water allowed Herb to finally return to his male form. Ryoga and Mousse had also acquired their male forms after having attacked Ranma before he could win his hard-fought battle against Herb. Then Ryoga had used one of his more powerful attacks to destroy the Pot that would have allowed Ranma to regain his manhood.

Prince Herb who had recently acquired his manhood before the Pot had been destroyed, having recently been a Jusenkyo cursed female himself regarded the downed form of Ranma who began to stir. Herb had become tall, strong, and barrel-chested with long white, hair draped over his broad shoulders and a princely, silver, red, and white outfit.

"So, Ranma. You were more powerful than I would have thought possible, but even though I couldn't beat you, your friends did it for me," the prince said giving Ryoga and Mousse a wry smile.

"No! No! No!" Ranma screamed in tears on her knees as she pounded the ground with her fist upon the realization that the Pot of Liberation that would have allowed her to get her manhood back was destroyed, the pieces of it all over the place.

"Why did you do that?!" Ranma screamed at Ryoga and Mousse.

"Shut up, Ranma! I've always hated you! Now I can have Akane for myself!" Ryoga countered, stomping towards the permanent girl.

"And I can have Shampoo for myself!" Mousse proclaimed with a sense of triumph being right behind Ryoga.

As his two servants helped him to his feet, Herb laughed out loud as they made their way from the mountain towards their ship on their way home.

Then Ranma turned her head towards his betrayers, more tears appearing in her eyes. Then the girl ran off, crying horribly and covering her face.

XXX

At the Tendou Compound several days later, Ranma showed up in a morose mood, her head down in defeat and despair.

"What happened, Ranma?!" Genma demanded of his son turned daughter.

News of Ranma's fight against Herb had traveled fast, becoming known to everyone of note. However, the details of the fight were still murky, the fact that Ranma's two "allies" had stabbed Ranma in the back destroying any chance of Ranma reclaiming her manhood, thus Ranma was doomed to spend the rest of her life as a woman, or so she thought.

"I would have defeated Herb, Pop. And I would have gotten my locked curse fixed, but Ryoga and Mousse destroyed the Pot of Liberation after having used it for themselves."

Thus Ranma looked up at her father, her face dirty and tear stained.

"That's all irrelevant. I taught you better than that! A martial artist must always be aware of his environment! What did I ever do to deserve such a worthless child?!" Genma cried out to the heavens with his fist raised up in the air.

"Yeah, right. Whatever, Pops."

"I'm sorry, Tendo, but this means the pledge to unite the schools is done."

"It sure looks that way, Saotome. Ranma is all together worthless to us now," Soun commented.

"What the… You call me worthless after all the times I've saved your hides, family, and home?!" Ranma yelled.

"Don't talk to my father that way, you pervert! It's not like I ever wanted to marry you in the first place!" Akane called out.

Ranma turned towards Akane with a look of sadness until she got her grip. Then she glared at her former fiancée.

"Et tu, Akane?"

"What, did I stutter? You heard me! "

"You're no son. You're no son of mine! So get out of here!" Genma shouted.

Soun nodded. Then he turned towards Ranma. "Leave my home and never to return here again, Ranma."

A saddened, morose Ranma turned towards the mercenary girl who simply kept up her soul of ice. "Nabiki?"

"No dice, Ranma. You're finished. I have all the pictures of you I need so it's time for you to go."

Ranma gasped audibly. Surely with all the money she had made off of him, Nabiki could have cut him some slack. With a heavy heart, Ranma turned towards the kindest person in the home.

"Kasumi?"

To Ranma's dismay, Kasumi shook her head. "I am sorry, Ranma. But the others do have a point. You've reneged on your part of the deal, thus your honor is no more. You have to leave."

"My honor?!" Ranma snapped back.

"You heard her, you bastard! Leave and don't come around here anymore! Now I don't have to marry a sex-changing pervert anymore!"

The boy turned girl turned toward Akane until her father dropped Ranma's backpack at her feet.

"Get out!"

At that point, Cologne chimed in.

"You are no longer welcome in the Amazon village either, Ranma. Show your face there, and you will die."

"I've finally won, Ranma! Now you're paying for all the hell you've put me through!" Ryouga shouted with his fists raised in victory.

"That's right, Ranma! Shampoo's mine now. And to think I've finally defeated you without anyone else's help!"

"I'm the one who defeated Ranma, Duckboy!" Ryoga commented.

"No, you didn't! I did all that, you little piglet!" Mousse countered back, getting in the face of his cohort who glared back at him.

Eventually, Ranma looked at everyone with a feeling of sadness as they all regarded her harshly. Then she grabbed her things, turned around, and left.

XXX

A few days later, Ranma was out in the uninhabited areas of Japan dozens of miles from Nerima.

Upon sitting down near a brook of water, the boy turned girl sobbed silently until she sensed something.

The water in front of her had moved until she saw the image of a gorgeous, muscular man with long blond hair regarding her.

"High there, Ranma. Don't be frightened. I want to make you an offer you can't refuse," the man said.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ranko Malkovich. Like you, someone changed my gender permanently against my will. It's a long story, but suffice it to say I don't like the gender I have, and getting a sex change will only make me look like a monstrosity. Besides, I got too much muscle for that to work."

"How are you talking to me?" Ranma asked.

"I have a friend who has figured out how to bridge the gap between our two universes. But she can only do this for a short amount of time."

"Why are you even talking to me?" Ranma asked.

"For a couple of minutes, we can change places, going so far as to add the knowledge of the other person to our own. Each of us will even be able to make a few cosmetic changes for the first few minutes after the transition. You're Ranma Saotome of Ranma ½, right?"

"Ranma ½?" Then it occurred to Ranma that Ranko Malkovich was an underground American comic book character she had read about when she was a kid. Thus the whole situation became evident to her.

"I see. I'm a fictional character to you the same way you're a fictional character to me," Ranma answered, always having felt a kinship to Ranko for some reason. Thus deep down she knew this Ranko Malkovich was telling her the truth.

"That's right, Ranma. In addition to being a cartoon character in your universe, I'm also your doppelganger. My friend has been watching what was going on in your universe when you took a turn for the worse that didn't actually happen in the course of your original story."

"You know what happened to me?"

"Yes," Ranko answered.

"Oh? Is the fact you're a guy permanently something that hasn't happened in your original story?" Ranma asked with eyebrows raised.

"I didn't know that, Ranma, but you may well be right. Be that as it may, we can switch with each other," Ranko stated.

"I see. You know everyone has disowned me, right?"

"That's all right, Ranma. But I should inform you that there are a lot of people who want to kill me in my own universe as you probably know. By the way, has your mother disowned you too?"

"No. I've only met my mother in my female form. As far as she knows Ranma Saotome is off on a training trip from which he hasn't returned."

"OK, Ranma. Maybe I'll look her up then. And my friend can help you to better adapt to what goes on around here. So what do you say, Ranma? Time's running out."

Ranma thought for a moment, noticing how big and strong Ranko was, reminding him of that Nordic superhero with the hammer. Even she could tell from her vantage point that Ranko's strength was superhuman. Even his agility was above par. And as far as Ranko's fighting skills went, Ranma could fix any holes in his doppelganger's defenses.

"All right, there's nothing here for me. Let's do it!"

In an instant, Ranma found himself in a room with a bed and a full-length mirror, wearing a T-shirt and shorts being overloaded with muscle. Upon taking off the shirt and shorts, he regarded his new, naked body. His new six feet, four-inch-tall frame weighed 250 pounds with arms that were each 22 inches in circumference. The long mane of golden hair went several inches below his shoulders as he flexed his rippling muscles in the mirror, ice blue eyes staring back at him.

" _I'm a Caucasian and an American to boot. But do I have to be so huge? I'm built like a sumo wrestler on steroids. Let me see if I can change a few things."_

In an instant, Ranma shrunk down to six feet tall, weighing a much more muscularly defined 200 pounds, being proportionally perfect with arms that were 18 inches and skin that was fair and glistening. Then his hair shortened going only a few inches below his shoulders, giving himself a page boy look. However, despite Ranma's changes, he still looked like the Nordic Caucasian he had become.

" _This is much better. The average guy in this country is a little shorter than me, thus the height I have is just fine."_

"Wow!"

"Huh? Oh!" Ranma gasped, trying to cover himself.

"Don't mind me, Ranma. I love the new look you got. My name is Ambrosia Lake, Ranko's friend. I'm happy to see you've shown up here."

The woman happily regarding Ranma had long, thick orange/red hair that went several inches down her milky white shoulders. She stood there at five feet, eight inches tall, weighing a busty yet shapely 135 pounds. The extremely attractive woman with light brown eyes that sparkled in the light of the room had a nice aroma Ranma had never inhaled before. Her larger than life bosom and well-formed derriere strained against her shock white, midriff-baring bikini which exposed her sides, shoulders, legs, and back. For the first time in years, Ranma ogled a beautiful woman without restraint.

"Oh, yeah. Heh, heh. Let me put my pants back on," Ranma said in perfect English, blushing more than a little bit as the woman looked on.

Ambrosia looked like a European version of Rangiku Matsumoto from the manga, Bleach so Ranma had a hard time keeping his eyes off her.

"Oh don't change anything on my account. Hmm. Looks like you're happy to see me too," Ambrosia said with a smile.

"Um, yeah, Ambrosia," Ranma said upon getting his pants back on.

"Call me, Amber. The people I like can call me Amber."

For some reason, Ranma wasn't traumatized or embarrassed as he might have been at one time. In fact, he rather enjoyed the feelings he was getting as the buxom girl before him leaned forward giving him a more pronounced view of her bosom whose size and form put even Shampoo's to shame.

"Were you Ranko's girlfriend or something?" Ranma asked.

"Not really. Ranko didn't want to do anything since she wasn't really a guy even though I was turned on by her male body. However, your body is equally as gorgeous if not more so," Amber said as she practically floated to him and caressed the center of his pectorals.

Ranma winced expecting to be tickled but found that his new body wasn't ticklish. In fact, Amber's touch felt kind of nice.

"If you keep touching me like that, I'll be sure to respond in kind," Ranma said with a wry smile.

"Oh, really? What's stopping you? In fact, I dare you to… Hehehehehehe! That's where I'm ticklish! Stop, please!"

Ranma had gotten inside of her bikini top, touching her ribs gently and carefully as his hands worked their way upwards.

"You're the one who started this tickle fight, Amber. Let's try up here, hmm?"

Amber's mouth opened wide and her head rocked back as her vulnerable and sensitive areas on her upper body were caressed.

"Not there! Hahahahahahahah!"

"You surrender, hmm?"

"Yes! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe! Please!"

Ranma smiled as the hapless girl's flesh went pink as she fell back onto the bed with Ranma following after her, looming over her.

"Oooh! I've never been touched like that! You must have been a lady's man! Or maybe you have been a woman at one time allowed you to know what you're doing," the woman gasped as her impressive bosom heaved with her every breath. All the while, Ranma watched, looming over her.

"You're right, Amber. Now, how about a massage?"

"Oh, yes!" At that point, the girl came out of her bikini top allowing Ranma an unobstructed view and access.

XXX

Ranko Malkovich found herself in the mountain area Ranma had been in. Upon seeing her reflection in the water, she undressed and regarded her new naked body.

"I had no idea Ranma's female form was so short. It's time to increase the height and weight a little bit.

In seconds, Ranko had acquired the height of five feet, six inches tall weighing a busty, svelte, yet muscular 130 pounds with 38-24-36 inch measurements. Her buxom physique stood at attention as she removed the string that held her hair in place letting her crimson locks cascade a few inches down her apple blossom shoulders.

" _That's it. Oh, yeah! I've always envied Ranma's female form while reading the manga. And now I look even better than he ever did!"_

"Hotcha!" Ranko heard, barely evading a gnome-sized little man who had gone shooting off towards her newly formed bosom.

"Yeow! Get away!"

"They're bigger and better than they were before! What a pair of triple D's!" Happosai called out as he practically flew backward. Then he reversed himself, maneuvering towards the fast moving, naked girl who tried to get to her clothes and failed before Happosai threw a firecracker that incinerated her green pants and left her red Chinese shirt with a large tear through the center.

"Why you pervert!" Ranko screamed as she continued to dodge the wily, little gnome that flew at speeds of more than hundreds of miles per hour, being able to change directions in midair. Despite all this, Ranko moved with a shocking speed that surprised the old pervert and allowed her to put on the red shirt that still left much of her midriff open while leaving her exposed from her hips on down.

"Well, well, well," Happosai announced as he regarded the specimen of womanhood standing before him whose perky bosom threatened to come bursting out of the midriff area of her torn shirt.

After drooling all over himself for a couple of seconds while Ranko took a breather, the old man shot towards her bosom once again like a bullet.

" _This is a lot harder than Ranma made it look. I don't know how long I can keep dodging the old perv despite being faster than I've ever been. Oh, wait! I know what to do. I remember reading somebody doing this in a Ranma fanfic. Let's see how this works."_

While Ranko strategized, Happosai increased his speed, making the meeting between himself and Ranko's chest unavoidable.

Then to the old man's surprise, Ranko moved in on him with her hard body bosom thrust forward. In less than a second, the two connected.

!CRACK!

"Aaarrgh! That hurt so good!" Happosai moaned in both pleasure and pain as he went crashing backward end over end until he smashed into a nearby oak. Before Happosai could remove his embedded body from the tree, Ranko was upon him, smashing her fist into his head. Then she struck with the… "Tenshin amaguriken!"

Upon Ranko's words, Happosai took hundreds of fists to the face.

"Aaarrgghh!" the old man screamed as he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Whew!"

After what seemed like the end of the fight, Ranko went to her backpack and reached for another pair of pants.

"What, no underwear?! I guess I'll have to go commando," Ranko thought as she bent over and rummaged through the luggage.

Unbeknownst to Ranma, the little old man had quickly recovered from the beating she had given him and had sneaked up right behind the bare bottomed girl.

"Oh!" Ranko gasped.

"So nice, firm, and fully packed. Talk about a hard body!"

In a shocking surprise, Ranko realized Happosai had placed his hot little hands on her posterior. Upon distancing her backside from the dirty old man's hands, Ranko put on a new pair of pants at superhuman speed, making the trousers seemingly appear on her legs as if by magic. Then the old man jumped backward and regarded the girl.

"You're not really Ranma, are you?"

"That's right, Happosai. And keep your hands off the merchandise!"

"So who are you really? Your body is a lot more extraordinary and exhilarating than Ranma's female form ever was."

"My name's Ranko, and it's a long story," the sparkling redhead answered with a toss of her hair.

"Well, seeing as I'm not going anywhere any time soon, we have plenty of time."

Happosai's eyes went wide upon the finishing of Ranko's story. Then he paced back and forth in front of the girl with his hands clasped behind his back.

"So Genma and Soun threw Ranma out of the house when he lost his manhood, eh? Those two are an embarrassment to the art."

"Yeah, well, I'm surprised you believe all that," Ranko said.

"You'd be surprised by what I've seen and what has gone on around here, sweetie," Happosai said without taking his eyes off the girl.

"Will put your eyes back into your sockets?! Anyway, now that we've become acquainted, it's time for me to go."

"Where are you going?" Happosai asked.

"I'm going there, but I like it here wherever here is," Ranko answered, giving the old man a blank, indifferent look.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means I don't want you to know where I'm going! Since I'm new here I want to explore the world," Ranko explained.

"Are you going to visit the Tendo's?"

"I might go and visit then eventually, but as for now I'm going to find a nice place to stay after making some money in the fight game."

"Not a bad idea, Ranko, but if you really want to make some money, you should pose naked or topless. Heh, heh."

Ranko glared at the little gnome for a moment. Then she responded.

"We're done here. Goodbye, Happosai!"

Then Ranko a picked up her backpack, turned on her heels, and walked away.

"I'm not finished talking to you!" Happosai called out to the girl, flying over towards the girl's shoulder until he met with a surprise.

"Get out of here!" Ranko screamed as she belted the gnome-sized man into the sky with a powerful uppercut, sending him miles up and away.

"Aaaaagghh!"

XXX

!SPLASH!

"Huff! I've finally made it back! Too bad, Mother didn't make it."

Out of the same brook, a man with bright orange long hair, wings, wristband gauntlets, boots, and trunks flew upwards, drenched from the water. Upon looking around he noticed Ranko walking away in the distance. Then he sat down and sobbed a little.

"Oh, Mother, why could I not have saved you?"

The drop-dead gorgeous man was six feet tall weighing a muscular and well-defined 200 pounds. The prehensile wings coming from his shoulder blades seemed to fit him like a glove as he got to his feet and walked away a few yards from the brook before spreading his wings and taking to the skies.

" _I wonder whether or not the rest of my family is still alive,"_ the artificial avian thought to himself as he flew through the skyline.

XXX

Flying through the countryside, the orange haired avian touched down near a farm to the shock and surprise of the people working there.

"Hello, there. Can I do some work for food and clothing?" the avian asked.

Then an old man walked forward regarding the orange winged stranger who only wore wristbands, trunks, and boots that matched the color of his avian appendages. Thus most of his gorgeously muscular body was exposed for all to see.

"I guess so. Are you from Nerima?" the old farmer asked.

"Yes, I was born there."

"We've heard there were all kinds of strange things going on over there. Can you actually fly with those wings?" the old man asked.

"Yes."

"All right, I guess we can use someone like you around here."

XXX

While Ranko was traveling through Japan, Ryoga lay in Akane's bed with the blue-haired girl in it with him.

"I never thought I'd be able to get rid of Ranma. Good job trapping Ranma into his female form so I wouldn't have to be married to him, Ryoga. This is way better than having to deal with that baka," Akane moaned as she stroked his chest.

"I'll say!" Ryoga commented.

"May we never see him again!"

"Do you think he'll ever try to show up here?" Ryoga asked as he turned towards the object of his desire.

"I doubt it. Being permanently a woman has weakened him. He's nobody and nothing. Now we can live the rest of our lives in peace."

Akane breathed heavily, putting her head on Ryoga's chest, making the lost boy smile wistfully for the first time in a long time.

Then everyone in the house heard a loud knock at the front door.

XXX

" _Does anybody even live here? It looks like there have been several fights going on around here,"_ the young man thought to himself as he continued to knock on the front door of the Tendo Compound, wearing overalls and a polyester shirt.

"Just a minute!" a voice came from inside.

" _Is that Kasumi?"_

Upon opening the door, Kasumi gasped at the sight of the stranger who looked rather familiar.

"You've grown into a fine young woman, Kasumi. Are you the only one living here?" the stranger asked.

"Um, who are you?" the older girl asked, bristling at the familiarity of the towering newcomer standing before her.

"You can't have forgotten about me already, have you?"

"Oh, my!"

Kasumi abruptly ran back into the house to where her father and Genma were playing a game of shogi.

"It's him! He's at the door!" the girl announced excitedly.

"What are you talking about, Kasumi?" Soun asked, looking up at her yet keeping an eye on the game and Genma particularly.

"My, my, my…"

"Is it, Ranma?" Genma asked.

"No! No! No!" Kasumi denied, shaking her head vigilantly.

"Then who is he?" Soun asked.

"It's… It's…"

"How about if you just let him inside? We'll worry about who he is later," Soun commented, getting up and patting his daughter on the shoulders.

"Um, all right."

When Soun walked towards the front door, he noticed a sight to behold. "It can't be!"

"It is. Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course!"

As the orange avian walked inside the home, Soun called out to everyone. "Akane, Nabiki! Come to the main living room! We have a new guest!"

"Hmm?" Nabiki said from her computer and ledgers.

"What does Father want now?" Akane said to no one in particular as she lazily got up from the bed followed by Ryoga.

The two younger daughters walked into the main room each one looked at the newcomer sideways until the realization of who he was, became obvious to them.

"Gasp!"

"Whoa!"

"So who are you, young man?" Genma asked impatiently.

"It's been a while, Uncle Genma. But my name is… Sorry about all this."

XXX


	2. New Beginnings

Ranko Takes Over

 _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Two

"So who are you, young man?" Genma asked impatiently.

"It's been a while, Uncle Genma. My name is Washio Tendo."

"Washio? But that's impossible. My only son died with his mother several years ago when some crazy sorcerer summoned flying gargoyles into the ward of Nerima. These green, scaly creatures not only killed several people, they carried off several young women," Soun exclaimed as he shrewdly regarded the handsome yet orange headed guest.

"They didn't kill Mother right away, Father. They didn't even try to kill me right away either. But they did carry Mother off when she held me tightly. Mother tried to fight them but couldn't. She simply didn't survive what they did to her. Those gargoyles would have brutalized me as well except that for the fact I managed to escape them only to be trapped by some mad scientists who experimented on me."

"Wait a minute! Where did these creatures carry you and Mother off to?" Nabiki interjected, her eyes wide in surprise at the reappearance of her long lost brother.

"If you remember Dad just talking about the sorcerer who summoned those gargoyles, it shouldn't surprise you that they came from another dimension."

"D-did they take you and your mother to this other dimension?" Soun asked

"Yes, that's right."

"D-did your m-mother actually die?" Soun asked.

"Yes, Dad. She's dead. After the gargoyle like creatures brutalized her and she went limp, one of them spit fire out of his mouth and burned her into cinder ashes."

"Oh, my!" Kasumi gasped. Everyone there including Genma eyes got moist upon the death of Soun's wife finally being confirmed.

"I suspected as much. Despite all that I had hoped maybe I would get to see my dear Kimiko again," Soun sobbed silently.

Everyone else looked at Soun who eventually got a hold of himself. "Well, at least you managed to make it out of there, Washio. But what kind of experiments did you undergo?"

"Well, this is it." Washio immediately took his baggy shirt off, baring gorgeously muscular pectorals, abdominals, shoulders, back, and shoulder blades from which came out a pair of orange wings. At that point, everybody there also noticed how his long hair and eyes matched the color of his wings which seemed to have a life of their own as they moved from behind him.

"Are those wings real?!" Nabiki interjected.

"Not really. The wings and my bone structure are somewhat artificial. I'm practically a cyborg," Washio answered.

"Oh." At that point dollar signs went off in Nabiki's head. Her brother was actually more attractive in his own right than either Akane or Ranma in either his male or female form had been. His form was beyond breathtaking! And those wings were to die for! Yep! The mercenary girl was going to make a lot of money selling pictures of her long lost brother.

"How did you actually escape and get back to this dimension, Washio?" Kasumi asked with concern.

"Well, despite what had happened to me or because of it, I trained in Anything Goes secretly until an opportunity to escape that place presented itself. Eventually I found an old hermit who taught me his martial arts while I used my powers to help him as well. In addition to that I was able to learn how to do arithmetic and read and write."

"Powers? Do those wings allow you to actually fly?" Nabiki asked with interest.

"Yes, in addition to flying, I'm super strong with endurance to match. I also have a good amount of toughness and agility backed up by a massive amount of fighting skills that I learned from that hermit and a few others as well," Washio explained.

"It's like you were on a training trip all by yourself," Genma interjected.

"Yes. Come to think of it, didn't you take your son, a guy named Ranma, on a training trip, Uncle Genma? Where is that guy? I'd like to meet him."

Everybody glanced at each other until Ryoga broke in. "We don't need that guy around here. He was nothing but trouble!"

"Um, who are you?" Washio asked, regarding the bandana wearing boy.

"I'm Ryoga Hibiki, Akane's fiancé. And it's for the best you forget about Ranma since you'll never see her again!"

"Her?"

"Never mind Ranma for now, Washio. Since you were in another dimension, how did you make it back to this one?" Nabiki asked.

"After years of training and getting involved in several battles against men, beasts, and things in between, I finally found an inter-dimensional doorway that lead me back home. But in addition to all that, I needed help to get back here," Washio stated.

"What kind of help did you need?" Kasumi asked, her eyes blinking innocently.

"Well, there was an inter-dimensional exchange that happened at the same time that involved a red headed girl with a pigtail wearing a red shirt and green pants and a huge guy with long, blond hair."

"What?!" everybody there exclaimed.

"The girl switched herself with the guy from the other dimension. Their exchange created an opening through which I made my way, allowing me to show up right back here."

"How was the girl you saw?" Kasumi asked.

"She was gorgeous, tall, curvaceous, and busty. Hey!"

"Don't be such a pervert, Washio!" Akane demanded upon slapping her brother in the back of the head.

"Akane, what's gotten into you?"

"It's a long story, Washio. But do you have any idea where that redheaded girl went off to?" Nabiki chimed in.

"I didn't get to see where she went to, but I'll have to introduce myself to her the first chance I get. She was smoking hot!"

Then Nabiki spoke up again. "You said something about a transfer?"

"Yes, the girl's essence left her body and switched with someone else. It was strange, but now that girl has a different mind and spirit."

"Hmm." All kinds of thoughts went through Nabiki's head. Despite what her family had decided to do when it came to Ranma, she would investigate this "new" Ranma and find out what kind of person she really was. Someone with her capabilities might be worth a look.

XXX

Eventually, Ranko found another mountainous, uninhabited area of Japan closer to the Nerima ward of Tokyo.

" _This is as good a spot as any. And I'm sure I've ditched that dirty old man,"_ Ranko thought as she placed her backpack on the ground as she stood in a clearing covered by trees with a stream passing a few yards near the area. In addition to that there were more than enough boulders and smaller rocks that fit the purpose Ranko had in mind.

" _I remember exactly how Ryoga learned the bakusai tenketsu, so I'll learn that technique here and now. Even though I have a decent amount of resistance to killing attacks already, this training will increase my ability to withstand the lethal attacks of this universe. From what I've seen in the manga, Ryoga was practically bombproof."_

In less than an hour, Ranko had finished setting things up for the exotic technique. After tying herself up to a large boulder with a thirty foot long vine that was over a thick, two foot tree branch, she violently shoved the boulder in front of her forward, allowing it come flying towards her.

"Bakusai tenketsu!" she screamed, poking her finger into the rock that flew towards her, making cracks and dents into the boulder.

"Ouch!"

" _How long is this going to take?"_

Over the course of a couple days, Ranko had made progress with the boulder sometimes smashing into her. Fortunately, Ranko had a healing factor that allowed her to keep up with the training without having to endure permanent injury.

" _Got it!"_ "Bakusai tenketsu!" Ranko screamed as she shattered the rock into pebbles.

Then at that moment, several yards behind her, Ranko heard clapping.

"What the…"

"Very good! I'd call you Ranma, but you're not really him, are you?!" someone of small stature called out, having watched the end of her training.

"Cologne! How did you…"

"I'm a master of stealth, young lady. For all practical purposes I was invisible to you," the amazon matriarch stated as she stood on her walking stick, regarding the young woman.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the show, but now it's time for me to…"

Ranko speedily zipped away from the diminutive amazon until Cologne popped right in front of her, standing on her stick, looking into the girl's steely eyes.

"Not so fast, young lady. First you will tell me how you managed to replicate the Bakusai Tenketsu when you haven't learned it. Even Ranma hadn't mastered it. Then there're other amazon techniques you've seemed to have inherently mastered."

As Cologne had watched the redheaded girl at the end of her training, her inner "eyes" had seen that she had somehow assimilated Ranma's abilities.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Elder Cologne."

"So the girl has manners. That confirms for me that you're not Ranma. So who are you and how did you manage to inhabit Ranma's female form?"

"My name's Ranko but what happened to me is quite unbelievable."

"Try me."

"All right." Ranko then explained how she had managed to get into the present universe, switching places with Ranma.

"Hmm. That explains a lot."

"You believe all that?!"

"Yes, it all makes sense and my intuitive skills are far beyond your comprehension. And I know that you are a real woman unlike Ranma despite what his body was at the time," Cologne explained as she shrewdly regarded the "new" Ranma.

"All right. Well, now that we've been properly acquainted, it's time for me to…"

"Not so fast, Ranko. There's still the matter of the Kiss of Death which means that Shampoo is still honor bound to kill you."

"I'm a lot different from the Ranma you knew. And if I have to choose between killing Shampoo or death at her hands…"

Cologne put her hand up. "It would be better for everyone if you were to become an honorary member of the tribe instead of risking Shampoo's or your life in a death battle. And from what I'm sensing you're much smarter and more aware of your environment than Ranma ever was. You also have skills and abilities Ranma didn't have. So will you take my offer?"

"Sounds like an offer I can't refuse. All right, I'll take you up on it." Ranko put her hand out which Cologne accepted.

XXX

"Why do you want to live in such a small room, Washio?" Nabiki asked from behind him as he moved a few things in his place in the attic.

The place was practically empty except for a desk, a bed, and a PC that Washio had somehow managed to get his hands on.

"This allows me easy access to the sky and the great blue yonder," the avian explained as he looked out the open window.

"How did you manage to get so much stuff?"

"I worked for it, Nabiki. You strike me as someone who has a head for business. So why does that surprise you?"

"You're observant, Big Brother, but it bothers us that we know so little about you."

"You mean it bothers YOU, that YOU know so little about me. We can have a discussion about who and what I am at dinner, Nabiki."

Washio looked over his shoulder at the mercenary girl who regarded him, her soul of ice concealing her feelings.

"By the way, what happened to Ranma?"

"We'll talk about at dinner, Washio." That having been said, Nabiki did an about face and left the room.

XXX

During the nighttime meal, Washio sat in what had previously been Ranma's place, sensing that something was amiss with his family.

Practically everyone had looked downward at their food despite the fact it was the best food Washio had tasted in a long time.

"The food's wonderful, Kasumi!"

"Thank you, Washio. This is your favorite, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Then Washio turned towards the other members of the household.

"Does anybody want to tell me what happened to Ranma?"

Nobody answered the question as everybody kept on eating. Then Washio turned towards Ryoga who sat next to Akane.

"You said something about never seeing Ranma again, Ryoga. What exactly were you talking about?"

At that point, Ryoga got up from his place at the table and glared at Washio. "There's no need to ask about Ranma. She's simply a distant memory!"

"She?"

Then Washio turned towards, "Nabiki, do you want to tell me what happened with Ranma?"

"First, one hundred yen," the mercenary girl said with her hand out.

"Whaat?!"

"That's how Nabiki is, Washio. She practically charges everyone for every little thing," Akane commented, giving her brother a side wards glance.

"Father?"

"Let's simply have a nice dinner without talking about that ronin, all right, Washio?" Soun said.

" _I'm going to have to get to the bottom of this myself,"_ Washio thought as he shot a glance towards Genma who simply shrugged.

"By the way, who and what are you, Washio?" Nabiki asked, regarding the orange haired avian.

"One hundred yen," Washio said upon the question with his hand out similar to how Nabiki normally had her hand out earlier.

"Whaaat?!"

"You heard me, Nabs. That's how things work around here, right?"

"That's not how things work, Washio. I get paid, but I don't pay anybody else," Nabiki answered pertly.

"That's ridiculous!" Washio exclaimed at his mercenary sister.

"That's how Nabiki is. And that's how things work around here. You need to get with the program, fella!" Ryoga stated.

"What is your problem, Ryoga?"

"As soon as I finally manage to get rid of Ranma, you show up, asking all kinds of questions about him. Let it go."

"I'm never gonna let it go. You remember that. I'm never gonna let it go," Washio said.

"You want answers?" Ryoga asked.

"I think I'm entitled to answers."

"You want answers?!"

"Yes, I want answers. I want the truth!" Washio demanded.

Then Ryoga was about to rise to his feet when Akane put a hand on his shoulder and kept him down.

"Let's not go through all that, OK?"

Then Akane turned towards her brother.

"Ryoga can get pretty emotional at times, but I'll tell you about Ranma and what happened to him later. So now can we have a nice dinner?"

Washio nodded in acquiescence, giving Ryoga a sharp look. Then he went back to eating his food.

XXX

With much more speed than Ranma had previously been capable of, Ranko ran through mountainous area until civilization came into view. Then the girl leaped up into the sky, eventually letting gravity take her downward from the cliff that was over a dozen stories above the city below. She practically glided downward using the wind to slow her descent into a manageable speed until she landed on top of six story building. At that point, Ranko leaped from building to building until she safely landed on the roof of a much smaller building.

" _Well, this must be Nerima,"_ Ranko thought as she watched the people below going back and forth in the familiar market place.

Upon jumping off the roof and landing on the sidewalk, a couple girls from Furinkan High noticed Ranko, her burgeoning bosom straining against the red tunic she wore that was a bit small as some of the buttons threatened to break off. Even the green pants she wore fit so snug that every contour of her hips and thighs were visible. However, someone else also noticed the redheaded warrior.

"You, you harridan! Where is my beloved Ranma-Sama?!"

Ranko looked up to see Kodachi flying above and towards her with her gymnastic ribbon in her hand moving towards her at an uncanny speed.

Black roses were floating all around the leotard wearing girl who had tossed her shirt and dress away as soon as she had noticed her nemesis.

"Yeow!" Ranko shot up into the air, almost evading the faster-than-the-eye-can-follow deadly ribbon that snapped at her, slicing off the string Ranko had put back in her hair before leaving her training area in the mountains. Upon the tearing off of the hair string that fell to the ground, Ranko's sparkling red hair went cascading down her shoulders.

Then the fast moving ribbon struck down the midriff of her tunic from her throat to her belly button, making the already strained buttons to pop open, causing her burgeoning bosom to come bursting out free of the previously restraining garment that the wind tugged backwards, almost yanking it off.

"You whore! I'll strip you naked in front of the whole world so that all can see you for the harlot you really are!" Kodachi screamed as she continued to glide in the air with the greatest of ease, using her ribbon like a whip to slash at the rest of her clothing.

"No!" _"I don't recall Kodachi being this skilled with her ribbon. Has she been training a lot harder these days?"_

Upon feeling a tickling draft, the busty girl became aware of the wardrobe malfunction.

" _Sheesh! I don't have too many of these shirts left. It's a good thing my body stands at attention, but there's no way I'm giving anybody a free show despite what normally goes on in this manga! Time to nail this bitch with a ki blast!"_ "Shock!"

"Aaagh!" Kodachi screamed as a white flash of electrical energy struck her body engulfing it. Thus Kodachi went flying backwards end over end.

Ranko could have used the Proud Tiger Blast Ranma perfected, but that required a great deal of ego to be effective. And Ranko's ego as substantial as it was, wasn't as huge as Ranma's. Thus she stuck with her very own ki energy attack that subsisted of a fast moving bolt of electricity.

While the two belligerent vixens waged war a few stories above the street, the denizens of the city looked up in awe as the battle waged on.

"You dare attack my person with such a ridiculous attack? I'll show you, you half–naked slut!" Kodachi screamed, prompting black roses to appear everywhere, surrounding the redheaded starlet. Then thorns shot out from the roses, attacking with super speed, sharp auto-fire attacks, hitting Ranko from all sides.

"Yeow!" _"It's a good thing I mastered the bankai tenketsu after ditching the old geezer or I'd be cut up. But as it is, my clothes are shredded!"_

The near naked girl kicked her legs as if swimming, shooting her way through the air and around her opponent's area encompassing attacks.

"You can't avoid my volley offensives forever, you whore! Thus you are finished! But before your destruction, tell where my beloved Ranma-Sama is! Tell me and I'll terminate your miserable existence quickly!" Kodachi demanded, thorn filled black roses surrounding her.

"He's gone, Kodachi! You'll never get to see him again! But if you really want to know all the details, talk to Akane and the Tendos about that."

"Whaaat?!"

"You heard me! Now here, this is for you!" Ranko spun around at super human speed creating a human sized tornado which she sent straight into Kodachi.

"I'll get you for this, you whooooooooore!" Kodachi screamed as the tornado struck her, making her to spin around uncontrollably and sending her miles away.

"Whew!" Ranko gasped as she touched down, oblivious to the stares her barely covered body was getting.

"Ranma!"

Ranko turned to see two medium sized girls, one with light brown, short hair and the other with dark brown bangs and shoulder length hair.

" _That's Shikako_ _Morimoto_ _and Makoto_ _Yamada._ _These girls both_ _go to Furinkan High. But they're normally minor characters of the series. So I wonder what they want."_

Upon recognizing her, the girls ran up to Ranko, hailing her.

"I know you're not very modest, Ranma, but can you put something on? You're giving us an inferiority complex," Makato said as she covered her eyes with her hands while still looking through them.

"Huh? Oh!" Ranko blushed crimson, covering her bared bosom. Then she put on another red shirt and pair of green pants at super speed.

"That's better," Makoto said with relief.

"We've missed you at school for the last few days! So where have you been?" Shikako asked as her eyes tried to look away from the huge tear that ran through the center of the red tunic the redheaded girl had recently put on, allowing much of Ranko's midriff and abdominals to be seen as her breasts threatened to break out with the girl's every breath, her bosom seeming to have a life of its own.

"Girls, the name is Ranko. And I don't go to that school anymore. In fact, I'm not even the same person you knew."

"That makes sense. You've gotten so much bigger, even bustier," Makoto said, looking up at the much taller girl.

"As if Ranma's female form wasn't chesty enough. She almost looks like a western porn star," Shikako said under her breath.

"I heard that!" Ranko snapped.

"So you've decided to be a girl full-time?" Makoto asked.

"That's what has happened. But I'm not Ranma; I'm Ranko. I made a deal with your Ranma and switched places with him."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Is that so hard to believe with all the things you've seen happen to Ranma and around him, Shikako? Anyway, it's time for me to…"

"You are carrying yourself in a different manner as if you were a real woman. How did this switch happen?" Makoto asked.

The two girls gasped upon hearing the story of how the Tendo family had treated Ranma. Even more surprising was how Ranma was now in another universe. Then they each regarded Ranko noticing the stark differences between this girl and the Ranma they had known.

"So that's why Akane refuses to even talk about you," Shikako said.

"So we'll never get to see Ranma again?" Makoto asked.

"Nope. You're not going to get to see his male form again either."

"Aw!" the girls moaned.

"But don't worry about Ranma. He's very happy where he is now. I'm sure Ambrosia is taking good care of him."

"Ambrosia?" Shikako said with an even bigger sense of disappointment.

"That's right. She's a gorgeous woman who loves to make handsome young men very happy," Ranko answered.

"Oh," Shikako sighed.

"Anyway, where are you going to now, Ranma?" Makoto asked with her eyes lightening up.

"That's Ranko. And I'm just going to look around Japan to see what's going on. When I get myself settled, I'll get into the fight game."

At that point, Makoto and Shikako turned and looked at each other.

"You know you'll need to get yourself registered somehow, right? You'll need to get some new clothes too," Makoto commented, regarding the tear in the midriff of Ranko's tunic which seemed to have increased.

"That's right, Ranko. You can't call yourself Ranko Saotome after everything that's happened," Shikako commented.

"That explains why you're no longer even registered at school or anywhere else. I know cause I checked," the computer savvy Makoto explained.

Ranko paused before speaking. "Yeah, I knew all that. Sooner or later, I'm going to find a good computer and give myself a registered name."

"What name is that?" Makoto asked.

"I'm going to call myself Ranko Hayakaze. Yes, that's the ticket. I was thinking of calling myself Morgan Fairchild but thought against that," Ranko joked.

The two girls stared at Ranma for a moment, blinking their eyes in bewilderment.

"Hayakaze? Swift wind?" Shikako commented.

"That's right."

Then Makoto spoke up again. "You're gonna need to get registered somehow. You don't want to be a ronin, do you?"

"No, I don't. If I can't make it out here, I'll simply go to America and make a living there. What is that all to you, anyway?"

"My brother and I are computer experts. So we can set you up so that you'll have a family name. This way you'll be able to function in the country better. You'll need that in order to take care of yourself financially, Ranko," Makoto explained.

"Why would you do all of that for me?" Ranko asked with a little bit of suspicion.

"We like the new you, Ranko. Besides, you might be able to help us be more attractive to the boys."

"Yeah, even though you're wearing the same clothes, you actually work them a whole lot better than Ranma ever did," Shikako commented.

"I'll help you if I can. Maybe I could give both of you a makeover of some kind, but what makes you think I can do that at all?"

"Let's just say I had a feeling you'd be able to help us with that. Your hairstyle is so much better than Ranma's ever was. I also have a built in ability to tell if somebody's lying or not," Makoto said as she ran her hand through Ranko's sparkling, red hair which seemed to have a life of its own as it moved with the wind and reflected the sunlight. It even smelled nice as did the rest of her.

"And my father is a real estate agent and an apartment owner, so he can find you a nice place to live. I'm sure finding a good job for you won't be a problem either with your exemplary skills and abilities," Shikako commented.

"I see."

"Is there some way you can help us with our looks? Please?" Shikako asked, clasping her hands together as she looked up at her.

"All right, I'll do my best, but that will require a lot of martial arts training on your part before mind over matter mental training can change your bodies significantly."

"We'll do whatever it takes," Makoto determined.

"Are you two sure you don't hate me because I'm beautiful?"

The two girls paused for a moment. "N-no. I mean we'll be very grateful if you can make us beautiful too," Makato explained.

"I see."

"Then we have a deal?" Shikako said with bright eyes.

"Yes, we do. It will be great having friends. Are you sure you don't mind eventually offending Akane? She hates me, you know."

"Don't worry about her. It's not as if she was a good friend of ours anyway. Besides, after what she did to you, I think even less of her than I did before."

"All right. When do we get started?" Ranko asked.

"We can get started right now. I'm sure my brother will be pleased to see you, especially when he hears you're a real girl after all."

XXX

"You're Ranma?! Wow! You look better than I imagined!" the bespectacled young man wearing plaid pants and a buttoned down shirt with a pocket protector exclaimed upon ogling the buxom yet moderately muscular young woman standing before him who had entered his place of business.

"Actually, I'm Ranko, Ranko Hayakaze. That's the name I want to have, you get me?" Ranko explained.

 _"I'd love to get you,"_ the computer nerd thought to himself.

The medium sized area without windows had lit up computers everywhere, contrasting with the peach colored walls of the room.

"Yeah, sure. I still find it hard to believe you're a guy!"

"I'm not a guy!"

"Um, Ranko. This is my older brother, Megane Yamada. Megane this is Ranko Hayakaze," Makato explained as she introduced them.

"Now that we've got that settled. Let's get started," Ranko stated.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Be here next time when Washio meets Cologne and Shampoo!


	3. Cougars?

Ranko Takes Over

 _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Three

"Ooh! So you're a girl fulltime now, eh?" Megane Yamada announced, practically drooling all over himself at the sight of the redheaded girl standing before him. As it was, Ranko was still wearing one of Ranma's old shirts which had a large tear through the center, exposing the midriff of her cleavage.

"Yes, I told you that already! You know if you're just gonna stand there and stare at me all day, I'm going to leave and find another…"

"Easy, Ranko. My brother just has a hard time controlling himself when it comes to beautiful women," Makato explained.

"Is he that lonely?"

"Yes."

"Hey! Don't make me out to be a loser with the ladies, Makato!" Megane protested, giving his sister a narrowed eyed look through his coke bottle glasses.

"Then get to work, helping Ranko already. All you've done is ogle her ever since she's gotten here!"

"All right! All right!"

As things quieted down, a soft, firm voice made itself known.

"Ranko? I thought I saw you come into this place. Why are you here?"

Ranko involuntarily jumped as everybody else there turned to see a middle-aged yet beautiful woman standing there with a long, wrapped bundle in her hands.

"Mrs. Saotome!"

XXX

While Ranko was out getting her identity straightened out, Washio flew around town, re-familiarizing himself with the place of his birth.

At the time he wore one of Ranma's old red shirts and green pants over his usual orange/speedo outfit.

" _This town has changed a whole lot since I've left. Mother would have loved to have seen the changes here,"_ Washio thought as a tear appeared in his eye.

Despite his sadness over the death of his mother which had happened only yesterday in his mind, he flew forward several stories above the ground, regarding his environment.

All of a sudden, a two-foot missile shot off in Washio's direction, forcing him to bank upwards in a loop de loop to avoid getting hit.

"What the… Who threw an ugly doll at me?!" the avian exclaimed, prompting the "doll" to try to bop him on the head with a wooden cane.

!WOOSH! "How did you evade me so easily when you're a hundred years too young to have done something like that?"

"There's more to me than meets the eye. And I've lived a couple lives in alternate dimensions as part of my training. However, who are you supposed to be?!" Washio answered back while hovering in the air without moving his wings all that much.

"I'm Elder Cologne of the amazons! And who might you be, young man?"

"I'm Washio Tendo, Heir of Anything Goes!"

"Tendo, as in Akane Tendo?"

"Yes, is this some kind of joke?! Nabiki's running you from remote control, right? Nice one, Nabiki. You really had me going there for a moment!"

"I'm not some machine. I'm quite real. Speaking of real, Are those things real?" Cologne asked as she pointed at his feathered appendages. Then she appeared right behind him, popping all over him and prodding him with her walking stick until she popped up just above at his right shoulder, allowing him to backhand her in the face, surprisingly knocking her back several yards end over end.

"Yeow! You're pretty good. Not even Ranma was able to do something like that to me," Cologne answered as she practically flew back towards him.

"I've been training in the martial arts for hundreds of years in time warps in addition to the extra lives I've lived," Washio answered.

Cologne's eyes narrowed in on the young man, her intuition telling her that Washio was telling the truth.

"You're practically a cyborg, but to tell the truth I've never seen such excellent work done. You must be from another world."

" _He's the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. Despite the fact that I'm an old woman, he excites even me! If I was a couple hundred years younger I wouldn't be able to contain myself around him. As it is, I'm hard-pressed to contain myself now,"_ Cologne thought as she used all of her body control disciplines to keep from losing it over the newcomer.

"What happened to me was done in another dimension to be exact. So what is your problem?!" Washio demanded with his arms folded on his chest.

"I see. So you trained in another dimension for hundreds of years and have couple extra lifetimes worth of experience? That's interesting. At any rate, I'm the matriarch of the Amazons. And since Ranma is literally gone from this world, you'd make a nice replacement."

"Replacement for what?"

"My great-granddaughter's husband."

"Look here, lady. I just got back, so I don't have time for fiancées or anything else like that. Good day, madam!" Washio answered as he flew away from the diminutive elder.

Despite the fact the titian avian had sped up his pace, Cologne kept up with him, gliding in the air.

"This isn't over, young man." That having been said, the ancient woman landed on the roof of a nearby house and pogoed off it into the sunset.

" _Like I needed that."_

XXX

"Ranko, what are you doing here? And how is it you've gotten so much bigger?"

"It's a long story, Mrs. Saotome. So I'd doubt you'd even believe it."

"Does it have something to do with my son, Ranma? I get the feeling you know more than you've been letting on. And how is it you've increased in height and width?" the matronly woman replied, looking at Ranko with raised eyebrows.

"Well, it does have something to do with Ranma."

"Explain it to me."

Then Ranko shrugged her shoulders, deciding to tell the woman the whole truth.

"Gasp! I don't believe it! You mean my own son feared and hid from me?! Oh, no!" the woman screamed, fleeing the building in tears.

"Gee, Ranko, did you have to tell her all that?" Makato asked, giving the redhead a narrowed eyed glance.

"I've never been much of a liar, Makato. And Ranma should have just told her the truth from the beginning."

XXX

Upon departing from Ranko and her new friends, Nodoka Saotome had made a beeline for the Tendos, Kasumi answering the door.

"Hello, Kasumi. Can you tell Genma that his wife is here?"

"Um, I don't think he's here right now. Let me go check," Kasumi answered, her eyes moving to her left and right as her face lost some of its color.

Unbeknownst to the eldest Tendo daughter who had gone back inside, the Saotome matriarch had followed her, practically floating on the ground without making a sound.

"Father, Auntie Nodoka is here!"

"Huh?! Uh, oh!" Genma gasped from playing shogi with Soun in the dojo. He was about to whip out a pail of water with which to trigger his Jusenkyo curse when he heard a voice that chilled him to his blood.

"Genma! Don't bother turning into that panda! I'd know it was you anyway!" Nodoka announced a few feet from behind her frightened husband.

"What the…" Genma's skin became chalk white when he turned around to see his wife standing there with her sharpened, shiny blade in hand, poised at his neck.

"How have you been, Genma? By the way, where is Ranma? Or maybe I should ask where is Ranko?"

"Now, dear…"

"Answer me!"

Genma shook as if vibrating, sweat drops coming from his head and every pore of his body, drenching his karate gi.

"I, I. Ranma is on a training trip. Yes, that's right," Genma gasped.

"He is on a training trip," Soun confirmed with more than a little bit of nervousness.

"From what I understand, Ranma is in another universe from which he'll never return," Nodoka answered with her blade still on Genma's throat.

At that point, Ryoga came barreling inside the dojo with Akane right beside him, Nabiki having made her way into the dojo right behind them.

"Ranma's turned into a girl full-time now, so there's no need to be concerned about that honor-less ronin!"

"Honor-less?" Nodoka turned away from Genma who had taken the opportunity to disappear while his wife looked upon Ryoga who stood there with his fists on his hips and his chest out as if he had won an argument.

"Auntie Nodoka, Ranma is dead to us, so there's no need to…"

"He's dead all right, Akane. Let me tell you exactly what happened to him," Nodoka said before explaining how Ranko had replaced him.

"Gasp!" Kasumi exclaimed out loud with her hands on the sides of her face.

"I don't know where you've gone to, Genma, but as of right now we're divorced. You'll get the papers a few days from now."

"But No-Chan!" Genma called out upon reappearing.

"But nothing! We're done, Genma. Never bother me again lest I force you to make good on your promise to commit seppuku if you didn't make Ranma a man among men."

"If what you're saying is true, then Ranma is a man among men in another dimension. So what if he isn't here?"

"He's manly now because of someone else. In addition to that, you've thrown him out on the street like so much garbage due to your own stupidity for which you've blamed Ranma. You and your friend here disgust me. I have no use for any of you. Goodbye!" With that, Nodoka vanished into thin air.

"Oh, my!" Kasumi gasped out.

XXX

Upon arriving at her home in Juuban a few hours later, Nodoka contemplated her situation. She had mortgaged her home to the hilt, trying to pay the debts and thefts of her ex-husband Genma to no avail without making as much as a dent in the massive amount of money owed. As it was, debtors had already taken her home. Thus Nodoka only had a few days to vacate the premises.

" _Genma has racked up so many bills that even divorcing him won't allow me to escape the garnishments of everything I have. Therefore…"_

Nodoka stared into space for a few minutes. Then she took a deep breath.

" _Fortunately, I've prepared for this possibility."_

Unbeknownst to anyone else, Nodoka had been training in kung fu, aikido, tae kwon do, and even some street fighting during the training trip of her husband and son. This was in addition to the training she had had as a ninja from her childhood and up. Even her skill with the sword had increased during this time. She had also acquired the ability to train in slow motion so that time flowed differently thus increasing her agility, strength, endurance, toughness, and fighting skills at a faster rate. In addition to that, she had learned techniques similar to the Amazonian techniques Ranma and Ryoga had learned among others. There was even more to her ceremonial sword than met the eye.

Upon concentrating, the ceremonial blade appeared in her hands. Then she whispered some words, making a wish. Then she transformed!

Upon the end of her transformation, Nodoka had become younger with the body of an eighteen-year-old woman. Her newly made form was five feet four inches tall weighing 120 pounds with straight, long orange/red hair and dark blue eyes. She also had a well-developed, curvaceous figure; her most distinctive feature of it being her prominently full bosom bust-line that stood at attention.

In addition to all that, Nodoka was wearing a tight, light blue blouse with white trim and bare shoulders along with a matching skirt that exposed her belly button and shapely, powerful limbs that allowed her more freedom of movement. Then she made her sword vanish into thin air.

Then the younger woman walked towards her full-length mirror and regarded herself with a smile and raised eyebrows.

" _My, I'm what many men would call a knockout! These clothes are a bit tight and expose the shape and contours of my physique, but since I'm no longer married and I'm a completely different person, there's no need to worry about it. Thus it's time to look the part of a single young lady. Now I need to go to the place of business of the guy who gave Ranko her new identity and see about getting a new identity of my own."_

Then the newly formed young woman grabbed what she could carry including all the money she had and walked out of the recently bought house. Then she turned back and took a final look at the place that had been her home for years. Upon turning forward again, she took her leave.

XXX

"Hello. Your name is Megane Yamada, isn't it?" Nodoka said to the bespectacled nerd whose glasses fogged up at the sight of the busty, young lady.

"Y-yes."

"I understand you help people with identities," Nodoka said as she walked further into the room with all the computers that other nerds working on.

"Yes, that's right. You want a new identity?"

"Yes, I'll have to pay you in cash if that will be OK."

"That's just fine." The little man zeroed in on the midriff of his newest customer's bosom, seeming to talk to her chest instead of Nodoka herself.

"Excuse me. My eyes are up here," Nodoka said with a smile as her eyes narrowed in on the bespectacled geek.

"Uh, yes. This way. What name did you want?" Megane said as he motioned Nodoka in the direction of his main office.

"What name did you give Ranko?"

"That's normally private. Wait! How do you know Ranko?! Is she a friend of yours?" Megane responded, his eyes widening.

"We're related. Didn't she decide to call herself Ranko Hayakaze?"

"Er, uh."

"Well, I want to call myself Daidaiko Hayakaze. Is that a problem?"

"N-no, not at all. Oh, I see what you're doing," Megane said upon noticing the long, orange/red hair of his newest customer.

"Good. Can we get started?"

"Uh, yes."

A couple hours later, Daidaiko walked out of the building with a spring in her step. Then she looked up and noticed a flying man with tangerine wings several stories above her.

"Wow! He's gorgeous! I need to meet up with that man as soon as possible!"

XXX

A couple days later, Elder Cologne was leaping from rooftop to rooftop, gliding through the skies as tailwinds pushed her forward when a vicious and abrupt attack forced her to maneuver to her right in order to avoid getting hit.

"Sweeto!"

Cologne turned around to see the spinning cannonball which had barely missed her shoot right past her, the wind blowing her long hair upwards.

"Happosai! What is the meaning of this?!"

"I simply missed how sexy you were back in the day so I decided to do something about it, especially since I don't know where Ranko is."

" _The fact that Ranma left for another dimension gave me the idea to go to another dimension as well via the nanban mirror and other means from my bag of tricks,"_ Happosai thought to himself.

Happosai had an unusually huge smile on his face as he regarded the old woman with a leer that made Cologne a little uncomfortable.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. As it is, I'm almost as old as you are. Thus I have no time for your nonsense! Good day, Happy!"

The diminutive old woman took her leave riding the winds away from the dirty old man until she noticed a silver translucent force wall materialize right in front of her, forcing her to stop in her tracks. Then she turned around and realized the force wall had expanded to surround her even going so far as to appear under her feet upon the snapping of Happosai's fingers.

"I've learned a thing or two from my many dimensional travels, Lil Cologne!" the old man called out.

"What do you think you're…" Cologne's words were stopped when she attempted to leap up and out of the container in which she was trapped only to see a portal open up from above her from which came a waterfall that drenched her.

"Gulp! Cough! Cough! That's it, Happosai! Now I'm going to…" Cologne threatened until she grasped her throat, noticing that her voice had changed, going from its usual cackling nature to a much smoother, deeper and more sultry one.

While the changed woman's mouth was wide open in shock and surprise, Happosai shot a 19-centimeter mushroom into her mouth which had passed through a hole in the force wall that appeared to make way for the flying fungus.

"Gulp! What have you done?"

Cologne was nervous and even more concerned when her voice had changed further, sounding younger as the container vanished, prompting her to land on a nearby building.

In fact, Cologne had changed all together becoming a nubile, young woman whose height had grown to as much as five feet six inches tall with a svelte, curvaceous, and provocative 125-pound figure. Cologne staggered, unfamiliar with her larger body as her lavishly endowed, milky white bosom threatened to come bursting out of her usual small green robe which was meant for someone much smaller. The robe barely covered her, the top of her chest and the bottom of her rock hard, well-formed ass being partly exposed whenever she leaned backward and forward respectively.

As the newly young woman got her bearings, the old man admired his handiwork, enjoying the visage of the long, dark blue haired, golden brown eyed damsel who had a hard time keeping her clothes on, pushing her robe down in order to cover the front of herself while accidentally making the outline of her figure even more visible.

Then without warning, Happosai shot nearly invisible, florescent six-inch blades striking either side of the skittish young lass, slicing up her raiment.

"Yeow!"

" _What's wrong with me? Why am I so embarrassed?"_ the young lass thought as she blushed crimson from head to toe.

"Like to know what I hit you with?" the dirty old man called out as he took in a lot of air to the point that his own body expanded like a beach ball. Then he used super breath, sending a gust of wind at super speed in Cologne's direction. The strength of the wind was so powerful that it had blown off what shreds of cloth the pretty young thing was still wearing, forcing the bashful bimbo to lean forward and cover herself up with her hands as she could.

"Oh!"

"As you might have guessed I doused you with the Spring of Drowned Beautiful Virtuous Woman and the Spring of Drowned Giggling Voluptuous Bimbo."

Much to her own surprise, Cologne giggled as a gentle updraft caressed her sensitive body as the old man drooled profusely at the sight.

"Oh, yes, In addition to being extremely beautiful, sexy and bashful, you're very ticklish."

Cologne despaired of her situation. Not only had she been physically changed, her mind and spirit had changed as well, making her ripe pickings for someone like Happosai. Worse than that, she had acquired two different conflicting mental attitudes, making concentration difficult. However, the Amazon still wasn't beaten.

"Jusenkyo water? I'll simply find some hot water to change myself back!" Cologne answered back as she searched the area.

"There's no changing back for you now. Your transformation is permanent. Not even hot water will change you back since you swallowed much of the water I doused you with. That's how that version of Jusenkyo water works. You've even taken in an age mushroom saturated with these springs. So you're really stuck the way you are. Of course, you'll age at the normal rate from this point on, but in the meantime, sweeto!" the old man called out, flying straight for the well-rounded bosom of the newly formed maiden, sticking his head in betwixt her soft yet firm breasts while taking hold of either side of them.

"Hehehehehehehe! Stop that!" the sensitive girl giggled, vibrating at super speed to break free of the little gnome's hold. Then she tried to bat away the dirty old man who easily dodged her uncoordinated attacks despite the speed of them.

" _It's going to take some time, getting used to this huge, gangly body. How did Happy do this? I was never this enormous!"_ Cologne speculated as she looked downward.

"It's over, Cologne. Your sweet assets are mine now!" the dirty old man drooled out.

The near helpless lass looked up at the gnome-sized man who hovered several feet above her, backing away little by little.

"What's going on?!" a voice demanded.

"Washio! Please, help me!" he heard a maiden call out.

"Happosai! I heard you were a pervert, but did you have to strip this poor woman naked?! This is bad even for you!" the winged warrior called out as he flew into the pervert's stomach pumping fists first, knocking him several feet back.

"Ow! How dare you strike your master this way?!" the little gnome called out as he practically flew back towards his new adversary.

"You're not my master, old man! Other people trained me and made me what I am today!"

"You were still trained in Anything Goes by your father whom I trained. Thus you are my student," Happosai said with his fists on his hips in triumph.

"I've gone far beyond Anything Goes, old man. But here, this is for you!" Washio said upon shoving his hands forward creating a force wind backed up by his flapping wings that knocked the midget back several yards until he ran smack into a two-story factory building.

"You're going to get it, boy! Yaarh!" the old man screamed as he balled up and shot into Washio like a bullet surprisingly bouncing off the chest of the air braced winged warrior.

"Ouch! What are you made out of?!"

"I'm made of sterner stuff than you, Happosai. Now get out of here before I show you a thing or two!" Washio demanded, the steely muscles under his clothes looking as if they would burst out of what he was wearing at any moment. As it was, more than a few buttons had already popped off.

"Listen here, you carrot-topped fairy! Nobody tells me what to do. I'll get you yet, you interloper!" Happosai called out, shaking his fist at his adversary.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah!"

"Bring it on, old man!"

A small smile crept on Happosai's face. Then he vanished, reappearing right behind Washio with a small cinder poised at his back.

However, as the burning cinder touched the avian's spine, Washio spun around at super speed, smacking the side of the little gnome's head with one of his wings.

"How did you stop thaaaaat?!" Happosai screamed as the spinning wings knocked him backward sending him flying like a baseball.

"I practically got eyes in the back of my head, little man! You got me confused with Ranma if you thought I was going to fall for the moxibustion!"

"Oh, yeah?! Let's see you dodge this!" the wily martial arts grandmaster sounded off as he blasted his opponent with deadly vacuum blades that moved faster than speeding bullets thus he hit his target. However, Happosai's eyes widened in surprise when Washio toughed out the attack, allowing the deadly shards to shatter against his nearly indestructible hide while making tears on his red tunic.

"Ouch!"

"How did you tank that?"

"I can do a lot of things you don't understand, Happosai. Thus your reign of terror is over!" Washio announced several yards away from him.

For a few seconds, the two regarded each other warily.

" _Washio is simply gorgeous! Maybe being a nubile young woman isn't so bad after all, but I'm totally incapable of containing myself! Despite having two personalities that are diametrically opposed to each other, each one is in agreement with the liking of this young man who's actually a lot older than he appears to be. I want to make myself scarce but I can't keep my eyes off him!"_ Cologne thought as her bosom heaved in excitement over the actions of her rescuer.

After hovering in the air for what seemed like an eternity, the two martial artists charged each other punching, blocking, and counter-attacking until Washio got the better of his opponent, knocking Happosai back several miles away kicking him up into the air like a football.

"I'll get you for thiiiiiiiss!" the little man screamed. Then Washio turned towards the naked woman, finding it difficult to keep himself from staring at her.

"Hello there," the avian said upon touching down a few feet from her.

"Oh, hi," Cologne said. Then she blushed profusely, realizing she was still naked, trying to cover herself the best she could.

"Here," the winged man said as he took off his ripped shirt and put it on Cologne. Even though the tunic covered much of her up, the tear exposed a great deal of the girl's midriff and ample cleavage. However, despite all this, Cologne was happy to be dressed in something.

"Oh, thank you," the rankled girl gushed. Then she smiled and lightened up as she regarded her rescuer's muscularly impressive physique.

"So what happened, Cologne?"

"What? How did you know it was me?"

"I can read ki signatures even if yours was somewhat altered and hard to figure out. I have to admit you're a kind of cute though."

"Oh!" the woman gasped with a blush.

"Would you like me to take you back to the Nekohanten?"

"Yes, thank you."

The muscular warrior took hold of the young maiden in his arms, carrying her off to her destination.

"Hehehehehe! Watch the hands! I'm ticklish!" Cologne giggled, kicking her legs as Washio's hand accidentally slid up the back of her thighs.

"Sorry about that."

"I'd be furious with you if I didn't like you so much. Be more careful as you hold me, please," Cologne said with a sigh.

"Does that have something to do with what Happosai did to you?" Washio asked.

"Yes."

"All right, I'll be more careful in the future, but I don't take kindly to the idea of being forced into marriage to your great-granddaughter. Just as I didn't like what Happosai was going to do to you either. I believe people should have choices instead of being forced like Happosai was trying to do to you," Washio stated as he regarded Cologne with a hard look.

"All right. I'm sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean to force you to marry my great-granddaughter. I simply thought you would be a good replacement for Ranma. However, it's obvious you're nothing like Ranma. You're too smart and honorable," Cologne said as she favored him with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. If you do try to force me into anything, I know how ticklish you are. Keep in mind that I have prehensile wings I can use like another pair of ambidextrous hands," Washio said with a smile as he gently tapped the back of her thighs.

"All right, I'll be good! No need to tickle me!" the damsel giggled. Cologne would have normally bristled at being at the mercy of any male even an attractive one like Washio. However, a part of her got excited by being gently put in her place.

" _No, you're going to be mine, if I can't change back,"_ Cologne thought as they neared their destination.

"This is the place, isn't it?" Washio announced as he touched down in front of the Chinese restaurant.

"Yes, this is it. You've spent a lot of time flying around Nerima getting to know the place better, haven't you?"

"Yes, that's true."

Then Washio carefully took Cologne by her waistline and hips as he placed her on her feet on the ground.

"Thank you. I find it hard to believe Soun could have raised a son with such good manners and bearing. Are you adopted?"

"No, when my mother died due to the machinations of the wizard, Zarkon, other people raised me. The other members of my family went through a lot, so I can't expect a lot from them. However, I plan to change much of what's been going on around here."

"Oh, that's nice. Would you like to come inside and have some ramen?" Cologne asked, batting her eyes at him.

"I really don't want to impose."

"It's no imposition at all," the buxom girl said as she thrust herself forward, her chest touching his, practically bursting out of the torn tunic she wore.

"Um, all right."

Then Cologne immediately took Washio by the arm and led him into the restaurant where Shampoo was cleaning up from the midday rush.

"Greetings, welcome to… Aiyah! Great-Grandmother!"

"That's right, Shampoo. It's me. I'm glad you haven't forgotten that trip to the past via the Nanban Mirror."

"But Great-Grandmother wasn't so huge! Why wear Ranma's clothes? And who that?" Shampoo commented with a look in the avian's direction.

Shampoo was shocked by Cologne's newly amorous appearance which was far more enticing than Cologne had ever been as a young woman. Shampoo was also impressed by the half-naked stranger Cologne had led inside the restaurant.

"I'll explain it all to you later, Shampoo. Suffice it to say Happosai did this to me. He would have done worse if not for this fine, handsome, young man. Now fetch him a bowl of our best ramen. I need to go into the backroom to see if this is really permanent or not."

Shampoo's eyes rose as she watched her great-grandmother sashay into her secret rooms with a switch of her hips. Then she turned towards their new guest with an admiring smile.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Will Cologne be stuck as a young woman? Be here next time to find out!


	4. Mushroom Madness

Ranko Takes Over

 _"THOUGHTS"_

Chapter Four

A few days later, Nabiki was sitting at her desk contemplating the events of the day and how she could make money off of Ranko's situation.

" _Where does this Ranko girl live and how can I get pictures of her to sell to all the perverted boys in my school?"_

Nabiki had searched through all the records of Japan and hadn't found a Ranma Saotome anywhere. She had even searched Nodoka Saotome in a fit of curiosity only to find that the woman had apparently vanished off the face of the earth.

" _Did Nodoka kill herself over the embarrassment of having been married to Genma? It wasn't as if anyone could blame her. Even her home in Juuban has been sold in order to pay for all the debts and thefts Genma had accumulated. It will be a matter of time before those people come here demanding the money they're owed. I need to talk to Father about that. Since we've already thrown Ranma out, there's no need to keep Genma around here."_

XXX

"Ranma! How have you been?! I haven't seen you in a long time!" Doctor Tofu announced as he saw Ranko walk into his clinic.

"Hey, Doctor Tofu. I came here to schedule a checkup, but my name's Ranko Hayakaze, not Ranma Saotome."

Tofu sat back in his chair, put down his pen, and raised his eyebrows as he regarded the pigtailed girl for a moment.

"Oh, all right, but how have you gotten so much taller in your female form?"

"It's a long story, Doc."

"All right, Ranm… I mean Ranko. I'm all ears."

After she had told the doctor everything, Tofu gasped.

"I don't believe it. Did Kasumi go along with renouncing Ranma like that?"

"Yes, that's right. You can ask her yourself the next time you see her."

"I'll have to do that. I still find your explanation of Kasumi's actions hard to believe though."

"Well, they threw Ranma out like so much trash. But it worked out for me and ultimately for Ranma as well."

"Yes, that doesn't excuse Kasumi's actions though. I honestly thought better of her than that," Tofu said, his eyes getting a little misty.

"Well, you can deal with Kasumi any way you like, but right now I'd like to schedule the physical to make sure I'm all right."

"All right, Ranko. We can do that right now."

XXX

After having done everything to undo what Happosai had done to her including using boiling hot water and calling on old friends and associates from Joketsuzoku, Cologne sat down contemplating what to do with the rest of her life until she received another phone call.

"Yes?"

"Cologne, this is Elder Foam. We and the other amazon elders have just had a meeting."

"Meeting about what?"

"About you."

Ábout me? What happened, and why wasn't I informed of this?"

"You're no longer matriarch of the Amazons."

"What?!"

"Face it. You're too young to run the amazons. A few of the more psychic inclined elders say that your new condition keeps you from thinking too clearly."

"No!" Cologne answered back.

"Sorry, young lady. So when are you planning on coming back since Ranma has left the universe?"

"Young lady?! I don't know. I'll let all of you know later."

Upon hanging up, Cologne came storming out the backroom wearing one of Shampoo's outfits that were a little short for her but still covered her up for the most part. By the time she had entered into the main part of the restaurant, Shampoo had struck up a conversation with their winged guest.

"You too too handsome man, Washio," the busty amazon said, placing her index finger in between his pectorals.

"Aiyah!"

Out of nowhere, Shampoo found herself thrown on her ass, flat on her back with Cologne looking down on her.

"Oof!"

"That will do, Shampoo!"

"Great-Grandmother!"

"Call me Auntie. I'm too young to be your great-grandmother. In addition to that, I'm no longer the matriarch of the Amazons."

"You no change back?"

"That's right, Shampoo. I'm pretty much stuck this way. And while I still have all the knowledge I've always had, my ability to use that knowledge is limited. Thus I'm going to have to train this body all over again," Cologne said, helping her "niece" up.

Shampoo nodded in understanding, having to get used to the idea of having a drop dead gorgeous aunt instead of an old wizened great-grandmother.

"Well, this ramen was very good. Thank you. Now it's time for me to leave. My family is probably concerned about me right now."

Both women admired the young man who had gotten up from his chair and bowed politely.

"All right, Washio. Here's your shirt back. Thank you for letting me borrow it. You're a credit to your family," Cologne said with a smile as she regarded his naked chest and shoulders.

"You're welcome. Now I must take my leave."

Cologne and Shampoo both unconsciously followed the avian outside and watched him leap up into the sky, flying away.

As Cologne looked after the young man, she smiled happily which didn't go unnoticed by Shampoo.

"Auntie want this man for airen?"

"Yes, Shampoo. Let's go back inside. I'll need to sew myself some new clothes. It's not as if I can keep borrowing clothes from you."

As Washio made his way home, another young woman watched him fly further and further away.

" _Wow! I wonder where he came from. I need to move faster if I want to catch up to him,"_ Daidaiko/Nodoka thought as she sprinted off after him.

As Washio flew home, Daidaiko/Nodoka kept up with him leaping up and over cars then on rooftops of nearby buildings until she finally managed to catch up to him. Then she passed him, leaping up, turning around, and getting in front of him

"Oh, my!" Washio gasped as he put his hands out in anticipation of smashing into something, stumbled into Daidaiko and knocked the both of them down on top of the two-story building they were over when they bumped into each other.

"Oops! Hi there. My name's Daidaiko Hayakaze. Who are you?"

"Um, my name is Washio Tendo. Greetings. Now that we've introduced ourselves, I need to…"

"Tendo? Are you related to Soun, Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane Tendo? That's strange. I've never seen you over there," Daidaiko said, as she found herself sprawled on top of him, regarding the avian with a tilt of her head as she felt something.

"Yes, that's right. Now if you'll excuse me, it's late and I need to get home," Washio said as he pushed the woman off of himself.

"Hehehehehehehehe! I'm really ticklish there! Mercy, please!" the woman pleaded as the avian realized his hands had gotten inside her kimono and were touching her bosom.

"Oh, my! I'm so sorry," Washio said with a blush as he removed his hands.

"It was an accident. I can forgive that. Just be careful. I'm sort of sensitive up there," Daidaiko said with a giggle, her face getting pink while she caught her breath as her heaving bosom threatened to burst out of her midriff opened kimono.

"Um."

"How about making it up to me by having me over for dinner at your house? I can meet the rest of your family there."

"Um, I don't even know you that well, Dai…"

"Call me Daichan. How 'bout I show up at your place at 6:30 PM tomorrow? I can meet your parents that way. Bye, bye!"

To the avian's surprise, Daidaiko leaped towards another rooftop and sped away into the night.

"Did she just con me into a date? And how did she know we ate dinner at 6:30 PM?" Washio said as he rubbed the back of his head.

XXX

In another part of Nerima, Yotaro Tomiyama trained hard outside his mansion by the sea. He had been inspired by the appearance of Ranma who had managed to make him leave his house and run after Ranma and Genma whom Yotaro had thought was a real panda. Despite having had the appearance of a young child, Yotaro was a lot older, being actually a little older than Ranma was.

Unknown to most he had acquired a psychological disease that had stunted his growth and maturity. Thus the appearance of Ranma in his life had shattered this malady and prompted him to become stronger, faster, and agiler with more endurance.

He had even completed training in acrobatics, tumbling, escapology, gung fu, iron body, tai chi, and speed hitting while learning Kempo Karate and Aikido. His mother was so happy to see her son getting out and becoming stronger that she had hired some of the best instructors she could find. Thus Yotaro had mastered several other martial arts including Wing Chun, Tae Kwan Do, Jiu-Jitsu, and even street fighting.

"Whew!" the sweat-soaked Yotaro gasped upon the end of another exhaustive workout. Then he sensed an unfamiliar presence.

"Hi, there!"

"Who are you?! Whaaaa…" Yotaro called out as water drenched him from head to toe.

"It worked. Now for the last part," Happosai said as he shot an eighteen centimeter, spring water soaked mushroom into the kid's mouth.

"Gulp! What have you done to me?" the now baritone-voiced, muscular brute demanded as he stumbled to keep himself standing. He had grown into a height of five feet ten inches, weighing a well-defined, massively muscular, two-hundred pounds, ripping out of the clothes he had worn, his new golden hair lengthening beyond his shoulders. He had even acquired a nice aroma while the sweat on his new body glistened!

"I've decided to use you as a test subject," Happosai answered.

"Test subject?"

"I've drenched you with the Springs of Drowned Hulk, Drowned Adonis, Drowned Man of Iron, Drowned Bishonen, Drowned Wrestler, Drowned Investigator, Drowned Boxer, and Drowned Speedster in that order. Now you have muscles, good looks, and toughness. You should be thanking me."

"Huff! I was doing just fine, developing myself. There was no need for you to put me on steroids."

"Yes, but I needed to see how those springs would work. Hmm. You are really overloaded with muscle. You're so much like iron being weighed down too. That could be why the Man of Iron drowned. The Hulk, Adonis, and Man of Iron springs aren't really good combinations," Happosai said, shaking his head as he scrutinized the changed the muscular, young man.

"What?! At any rate, you've done your test. Now put me back the way I was so I can finish my training!" Yotaro's deep voice demanded.

"Sorry, but what I've done to you is permanent. You'll simply have to struggle with it the best you can. No need to thank me. Gotta go! Good-bye!" With that, the wily, old man bounced into the sky vanishing over the setting sun.

"Hey! Come back!" Yotaro called out as he reached out for the wily old man who leaped away on the boulders near Yotaro's home until he was gone.

"No!" the young man screamed as he pounded the ground with his fist and struggled to get to his feet.

"You're definitely bigger and stronger. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Yotaro looked up to see, "Master Matsuda!"

"You're practically made out of iron. And you're as big as an ox," the five foot, wizened old man said as he helped his student to his feet.

"Can you help me?"

"Yes, your late great-grandfather saved my life once, so I owe him a great deal. Despite your current physical state, you have a great gift which shouldn't be wasted. Thus your training resumes right now."

XXX

After finishing some paperwork for the day, Doctor Tofu got up from his desk and made his way towards the front door in the hallway. The day had been tiresome with all the patients he had helped, but he had gotten a lot of work done.

However, as he reached for the doorknob, the door burst open. Then a small tidal wave of water smashed into him, knocking him down and drenching him.

"What the… Gulp!"

"Hmm. That's interesting," the little gnome said after shooting a Jusenkyo drenched nineteen-centimeter mushroom into the doctor's mouth.

After getting to his feet, Tofu looked up and noticed, "Happosai! Why did you…"

Upon realizing that his voice had gotten deeper, the doctor grasped his throat wherewith he noticed how much bigger his hands had become. At the same time, his hair had grown beyond his shoulders, bursting free of the string that had held it together. Henceforth, his whole body had become enlarged, making him larger than life thus tearing off his tunic and ripping his trousers. Then he observed himself further with much better vision than he had ever had with his glasses which had broken off his head and smashed into the ground.

"What did you do to me, Happosai?!" the currently six foot, two hundred pound man called out.

"Well, my boy, I struck you with the Springs of Drowned Hard Body, Drowned Adonis, Drowned Speedster, Drowned Healer, Drowned Weapons Master, Drowned Acrobat, Drowned Barbarian, and Drowned Eagle-Eyed Observer in that order. You ought to be grateful to me."

Doctor Ono Tofu had spent years studying and training hard in order to understand the human body, others and especially his own. Thus he had been very much in sync with his own body, mind, and spirit. Therefore, upon closer introspection, he realized what Happosai had done to him. He was a whole lot bigger, stronger, and faster. In addition to all that, he had grown younger and more ruthless as well.

"Was there a reason you did all this to me? I didn't need to be altered. I was doing just fine," Doctor Tofu answered as he practically glared at the wily martial arts master through cold, harsh eyes.

"I've decided to make you a guinea pig for some tests. You should be more thankful for what I've done for you."

"What you've done is permanent, isn't it?" Tofu asked.

"That's right. You'll be a much better doctor now. You'll even have a much better chance with Kasumi now that you're more of a man."

"Happosai!" Tofu exclaimed as he leaped towards the old man with uncharacteristic speed. However, it wasn't enough to catch the wily grandmaster that had easily gotten out of the way of the long-haired, well- muscled barbarian.

"Gotta go! Gotta go!"

"Come back here so I can crush you!" Tofu yelled as he came crashing to the ground as Happosai bounded away, Tofu's clothes tearing all the more.

"See ya later, you Conan the Barbarian clone!" That having been said the grandmaster of Anything Goes was gone.

XXX

A couple days later at the park, Shikako Morimoto and Makoto Yamada were wearing T-shirts, shorts, tennis shoes, and underwear especially designed to help make their bodies look better while jogging their seven miles a day after going through martial arts training under Ranko that had included ki manipulation, body control, and economy of movement.

"Whew! Are you sure about this, Shikako?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I thought this was what we both wanted," Makoto stated while keeping her feet moving and her arms pumping.

"That's true, but I didn't think being better looking would require so much work," Shikako answered as the girls continued to run on the track, surrounding the park.

"Well, you know the saying, no pain no…"

In a flash, the girls were drenched with spring water.

"Hey! Gulp!"

"Hmm. That's interesting! This clinches it. It's possible to divide Jusenkyo water any way I want!" Happosai called out upon the transformations of the two girls' physiques into taller, more athletic, and shapelier bodies that were on the verge of bursting out the currently tight clothes and underwear they were wearing.

"What did you do to us, you dirty old man?!"

"Yeah!"

At this point, the little gnome touched down in front of the changed beauties, walking around them with his hands clasped behind his back.

"I doused you two with several Jusenkyo springs."

"Jusenkyo springs?! Why did you pick the two of us? What did we do to deserve being turned into men?" the two gasped, feeling themselves to make sure they were still women until each one noticed that she had larger breasts, limbs, hips, and firmer bodies in that order. They also grasped the fact that the hair on their heads had grown bigger and longer, having gone past their shoulders, going from brown to golden brown.

"I didn't turn you into men," Happosai answered as he paced back and forth in front of them.

"What did you turn us into?"

"I've been watching while Ranko trained you. She's a much better teacher than I would have thought, thus you girls were the strongest teenagers here at this park. And you weren't bad looking either. Ranko really knows how to make a Plain Jane look better. Heh, heh," Happosai explained with a leer in the girl's direction that made them both more than a little uncomfortable.

"We're both still girls. So what did you do to us?" the five foot four inch tall, one hundred twenty pounds, 36-24-35 measurement girls demanded.

"I doused you with the Spring of Drowned Giggling Voluptuous Bimbo at forty percent. Then I used Spring of Drowned Acrobat around thirty percent, Spring of Drowned Beautiful Virtuous Woman at fifteen percent of, Spring of Drowned Hard Body at five percent. Then I used five percent of Spring of Drowned Speedster along with five percent of Spring of Drowned Adonis. Summing things up, I think I've done pretty well with you girls. Heh, heh! In fact, it's time for a closer inspection. Hotcha!"

"Hehehehehehe! Stop that!" the ticklish girls giggled as Happosai popped up all over them, gently and carefully touching sensitive areas. Then the girls shivered a little as they felt a draft.

"Those shirts and sports bras you were wearing were too tight for your newer, more voluptuous bodies. So I relieved you of them. Thus your burgeoning bosoms are free and unbound. Wow! They practically stand at attention! Talk about hard bodies! Talk about buoyancy!" the dirty old man exclaimed upon regarding the pretty, young girls.

"Oh!" the girls gasped, placing their somewhat muscular arms over their naked breasts as they blushed beet red.

"Hmm. Those shorts you're wearing are too tight for you too. Let me relieve you of them," Happosai said with the girl's panties already in his hands.

"No!" the bashful girls screamed, leaning forward, keeping their arms over their upper bodies while placing their hands on the front of their cutoff Daisy Duke short shorts. Thus the only apparel they had on threatened to tear off of the well-endowed girls.

"Oh, yeah! You girls should be thanking me! But there's one more thing I need to do to you ladies!" Happosai called out he flew towards them.

The girls were frightened at first until the two girls nodded towards each other, maneuvering around the little, drooling gnome who had shot towards them towards them, reaching for their hips. Upon getting in sync with each other they struck the dirty old man with a well-coordinated attack, kneeing him a few feet upwards then kicking him straight into the sky.

"Get away!"

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

After watching the little gnome fly away, Shikako and Makato regarded each other, taking stock of all the changes that had occurred in both of them. As it was they were nearly naked, their tight shorts having practically torn off of their hips upon their previous exertion.

"Shikako, you look so different. Your short hair has become longer."

"So do you, Makoto. Let's get out of here before the anymore perverts get any bad ideas."

To each of their surprise, they found that they moved with more speed and agility than usual, Ranko's teaching taking much more hold of them.

"Wow! Those girls were hot!"

"I'll say! They're fast too!"

"Were they naked?" another boy asked no one in particular as the scantily clad girls got further and further away.

XXX

The next day, Hikaru Gosunkugi made his way home from school after another day of having been picked on by bullies. He had been taking kung fu, aikido, tae kwon do, and even street fighting, but he had still gotten beaten up when the bullies had ganged up on him after he had managed to defeat one of them.

However, as Hikaru kept limping along, he sensed something. Upon turning around, he found himself splashed with water.

"What the…" he exclaimed until an eighteen-centimeter mushroom shot into his mouth.

"Gulp!"

"Hmm," Happosai paused as he regarded the changed boy.

"You're that old guy who steals women's underwear, aren't you? What are doing here? And what did you do to me?"

"That answer's simple, my boy. I think I've finally got things down pat with what I've been planning."

"Planning?"

Hikaru looked down and saw that he had grown in height and mass with a musculature that threatened to burst out of the torn up gakuran uniform worn by the boys of Furinkan High. In addition to that, his voice had gotten little deeper as his normally short, black hair had become thick, wavy, and dark blue. Even the circles around his eyes had vanished. In other words, he had become bigger, stronger, and better looking.

"Yes. I concocted a mixture of various Jusenkyo spring waters. As of right now, it seems as if I've finally got it right minus a couple quirks here and there."

" _Which is a good thing since I only have a couple of mushrooms left,"_ Happosai thought to himself as he scrutinized the newly changed, young man.

"What did you turn me into?!" Gos demanded with more aggression in his voice than he had ever had before.

"I drenched you with springs of Drowned Bishonen, Drowned Acrobat, Drowned Ninja Warrior, Drowned Alchemist, Drowned Magician, Drowned Hard Body, Drowned Adonis, Drowned Kickboxer, and Drowned Speedster in that order."

Upon more contemplation and his increased knowledge of mystical artifacts, Hikaru realized the old man was telling the truth.

"Why do I get the feeling hot water won't change me back?" Hikaru said as he shrewdly regarded the old man.

"That's right. The change is permanent. Your intelligence must have increased. Thanks for helping me out with my dilemma."

"Couldn't you have turned me into something awful if you had screwed up?" Hikaru asked, regarding the little old man who had sized him up.

"Maybe, but it was a calculated risk that I was willing to take. See ya later!" Happosai called out as he practically flew into the sky.

" _I can now use one of my last mushrooms to make myself younger, taller, and more powerful. Wait 'til every gets a load of the new me,"_ the little gnome thought to himself as he looked over his shoulder, regarding the five foot, ten inches, one hundred seventy-five pounder who looked up after him in bewilderment.

XXX

"I'm home!" Washio announced as he made his way through the Tendo household after having touched down just outside the property.

"Where have you been?" Nabiki demanded as she practically appeared right in front of him.

"One hundred yen," Washio said with his hand held out while raising his eyebrows with a knowing look.

"That's getting old, Washio. Now, where were you?"

"None of your business. What are you, my keeper?"

"I have a right to know what you're doing since you live here. And the fact that you can leap into the air and fly at speeds of hundreds of miles per hour make keeping track of you all the more difficult," the mercenary girl answered with her arms folded on her chest.

"Do you have flunkies keeping tabs on me? Is that what those guys on the ground who tried to follow me were doing? You have no right…"

"I have every right. This is my house and I..."

"Your house? Isn't this our house? Why do I get the feeling you're used to being in control of everyone and everything?" Washio responded.

"I keep this household in the black so I'm entitled to a little respect."

"A little is all right. Total control over me, no. Now if you'll excuse me…"

However, as Washio attempted to go around Nabiki, the mercenary girl moved in to bar his way.

"What is it now, Nabs?"

"We're not done yet."

"We're done, Nabiki."

"We're not done until I say we're done!"

"What is it, angry because I found those cameras you placed in my room?" the avian sounded back at her.

Nabiki folded her arms on her chest, glaring up at her brother. "That was expensive equipment you destroyed, Washio."

"I didn't destroy that equipment. I just shut it off and moved it. You can have it all back when you promise not to spy on me anymore."

"How did you even know the equipment was there?" Nabiki asked as her eyes narrowed in on him.

One of the abilities Washio had acquired along with winged flight, increased fighting skills, agility, strength, endurance, and toughness was x-ray vision. However, the aviator didn't want to tell Nabiki or anyone else he had this power, so he made something up.

"I'm very aware of my environment the way a competent martial artist is supposed to be."

"Really? Ranma was a better martial artist than you and he never found out," Nabiki said as if she had won the argument.

"I sincerely doubt he was better than me. And even if he was, are you sure he didn't know about all those cameras? He'd have to be pretty dense not to have noticed all that equipment sooner or later."

"You have no idea. Now, where were you?!" Nabiki demanded, putting her foot down.

"None of your business, Nabiki. Now get out of my way!" Washio stated, zipping around her at such a speed that the mercenary girl couldn't stop him.

XXX

"It's done. Combining the Springs of Drowned Bishonen, Drowned Acrobat, Drowned Speedster, Drowned Hard Body, Drowned Weapons Master, Drowned Adonis, Drowned Genius, and Drowned See-Through Observer in that order has worked wonders! I've never felt better!" Happosai exclaimed.

" _My youthful body is perfect,"_ Happosai thought to himself before walking to a full-length mirror he had liberated from a department store.

Thus Happosai stood and regarded himself. Upon finishing dousing himself with the Jusenkyo spring waters from alternate universes and swallowing a saturated mushroom that was nineteen inches long, the previous old man had turned into a young man weighing a lanky yet well muscularly defined 175 pounds while standing at six feet tall. His hair was long and shimmering blond with a ponytail in the back while his eyes were dark, sparkling blue, looking much like he had imagined himself looking when he was younger and had first met Cologne all those centuries ago.

The formerly old man jumped up and down with glee and enthusiasm, feeling the energy he hadn't felt in centuries. Thus he breathed in and out, prompting his somewhat barreled, well muscularly defined chest to expand and retract at will. Then he flexed his powerful, sinewy arms, allowing his biceps to peak upwards. Upon kicking upwards and sideward, he happily regarded his limber yet powerfully built legs. After executing a few, normally extraneous martial arts maneuvers, he looked down at the rippling abdominal muscles of his flat stomach.

" _Now it's time for me to train this new body and acclimate all the martial arts skills I already know. Things are going to be great from now on!"_

XXX

"Is Great-Grandmother sure about this?" Shampoo commented in regards to what little Cologne was wearing.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm been working on my shyness, but this will help speed things along. And call me Auntie," Cologne answered.

"Auntie look almost naked!" Shampoo gasped out as she and her "aunt" walked the streets to the stares of the people around them.

Cologne showed off a voluptuous yet slender figure, large, milky white breasts, long bluish/black hair which extended beyond her shoulders and halfway down her back, and golden brown eyes. In line with her youthful and voluptuous physique, Cologne dressed quite provocatively, wearing an open white button down shirt that was tied up underneath her breasts, revealing much of her gravity-defying, generous cleavage as well as her midriff. She also wore a very short blue skirt and black high heels with straps that didn't seem to affect the way she walked or the quickness at which she moved. In addition to all that she wore thong underwear underneath that was hardly noticeable.

"Wow!" a couple men gasped, regarding the scantily clad woman who couldn't keep from blushing under their gaze.

Despite the fact that Cologne walked with grace and poise or because of it, she looked as if the tight clothes she wore would slip off of her if she moved the wrong way.

As Cologne and Shampoo continued to walk through the district, several men and boys ogled Cologne, going so far as to follow her as she and Shampoo made their way through the street making all kinds of catcalls and wolf whistles.

"Does Auntie like exposing self?"

"No, not really, but I have to get over my built-in shyness."

"If that so, maybe Auntie should go all the way and go naked."

Upon hearing that statement, Cologne turned towards her "niece." Then she looked forward, noticing how many males stared after them.

"I'm some ways from doing that, Shampoo. However, that's not a bad idea."

"That's a great idea!" a velvety yet masculine voice called out from above them.

"Who are you?!" Cologne stammered harshly as the man leaped from a building towards them.

"You don't remember me, Lil Cologne? This is what I looked like when we first met," the overly friendly, young man answered as he touched down in front of her with an acrobatic landing and stared down the young woman's exposed pulchritude.

"Happy? So you've made yourself young as well. But you've never looked anything like you look now!"

"Happosai look like what he wanted everyone to think he looked like!" Shampoo interjected with her arms folded on her chest.

"It must have been those Jusenkyo waters he has been playing with. Is that so, Happosai?" Cologne called out.

"That's right. Now not only do I have old age and treachery, but I also have youth and skill. I'm a lot faster too. Let me show you."

With blinding speed, Happosai flung himself forward, reaching out with fast hands as he snatched the open shirt Cologne was hardly wearing.

"Hotcha!"

"Oh! Happosai, you bastard!" Cologne screamed, prompting her to put her arms around her unconcealed bosom.

"Being young and horny is doing so much to me! I can barely stand it!" Happosai called out as he drooled all over himself.

"Happosai bigger pervert than before!" Shampoo called out.

"Hmm." Then at superhuman speed, the wily martial artist zipped over towards Shampoo, after which the younger amazon felt a draft.

"Oh, wow! You don't look as good as Cologne, but you still look great!" Happosai called out as he regarded the nearly naked amazon's oversized bosom. In addition to that, he had taken the skirt Cologne had been wearing leaving her nearly naked as well.

"Ready, Shampoo?"

"Shampoo ready."

While Happosai was visibly excited over what he was seeing, both of the objects of his desire zipped over towards him and struck him with coordinated forward thrust kicks that struck his groin area and sent him miles into the sky.

"Aaaaaaaaagh!"

"That wasn't so bad," Cologne said while ignoring her own state of undress.

"Auntie get over shyness?"

"For the most part, Shampoo. I'm still a little embarrassed, but beating the daylights out of Happosai sure felt good. Yeah!" Cologne yelled, raising her fist up in victory, prompting the men around them to ogle and stare at the nearly naked girls.

"All right, Shampoo. It's time for us to depart," Cologne said upon noticing all the unwanted attention they were getting. Then the two amazons leaped into the sky, disappearing from the view of the men who happily watched them go.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Be here next time when the ramifications of Happosai's actions bear fruit.


	5. Confrontations

Ranko Takes Over

Chapter Five

 _"THOUGHTS"_

XXX

Several days later, Ranko was making her way to her new apartment which was several miles away from the Tendo Household.

In her previous life, she had been a federal law enforcement officer so she figured she'd be that here. However, she had to graduate high school first. In addition to that, she'd have to get a job not only to pay for her room and board but to pay for going to school as well. **1.**

Fortunately, Ranma had had a stash of money hidden even from Nabiki, thus Ranko wasn't broke. However, this money wouldn't last forever.

Speaking of Nabiki, Ranko had found the mercenary girl barring the way to her apartment, standing in front of the door.

"What do you want, Nabs?"

"The name's Nabiki, Ranko. Or should I call you Miss Hayakaze? Exactly how long did you think you could hide from me?"

"I wasn't hiding from you, Miss Tendo. But what I do or don't do is none of your business. Now get out of my way."

"Not so fast. There's a matter of the money Ranma owes me," the mercenary girl demanded with her hand out.

"Take that up with Ranma. I'm Ranko."

"Since you've taken Ranma's place, YOU now owe me all that money."

"Exactly how much money is that?"

"With accrued interest, 500,000 yen."

"What?!" Ranko exclaimed with enough volume to prompt more than a few of her neighbors to look in their direction from their doors and windows.

"You heard me. Now, pay up. Or would you like for me to expose you for the fraud you really are?" Nabiki said with her eyes narrowed in on Ranko.

"Fraud? You threw Ranma out into the street just because his curse was made permanent, practically disowning him. Any money he had owed you was forfeited. Besides, you've made a load of money off of him anyway. By the way, do you have any proof that he owed you that money? Why don't you try to get that money from his father?"

"Listen here, you bitch. Either you pay me or I'll make your life a living hell," Nabiki threatened with a look of ice, cold malevolence that didn't shake Ranko in the slightest.

"You're a lot worse in person than in the manga, Nabiki."

"What?"

"Never mind. At any rate, we're done here. Now get out of my way!"

"You'll regret this." With that Nabiki made an about face and walked away.

"Don't let your mouth write a check your ass can't cash, Nabiki! I don't have anywhere near the forbearance and patience Ranma had!"

Nabiki looked over her shoulder at the pigtailed girl for a moment. Then she continued to walk away.

" _This won't due at all,"_ someone who had viewed the whole event thought to herself.

XXX

When she had woken up the next morning, Kasumi felt a strange tingling in her head. This was the same tingling she had barely felt when her family had thrown Ranma out after he had lost the fight with Herb and gotten his curse locked.

Upon putting her hand to her forehead, she wondered if she had a fever of some kind. After feeling as if she was all right, she did her usual morning routines of martial arts training and exercising along with cleaning and washing herself. When she was finished drying herself, she was about to get dressed when she paused, unable to move or put anything on. In addition to that, she was unaware of the invisible man hiding in her bedroom watching her without taking his eyes off of her.

" _Despite being the weakest member of her family, Kasumi has the strongest will. Therefore, mind controlling her was the most difficult thing to do. It was easy to make the rest of her family and Ranma's fool of a father throw Ranma out of the house. Despite everything he had done for them, the contempt and jealousy towards him were intense."_

The invisible man admired Kasumi's unclothed form which was devoid of any flaws or blemishes. Then he went back to his contemplations.

" _It was necessary to get Ranma out of the way. He brought too much chaos and his willpower was too great for me to control. Then there's the fact he was capable of defeating all kinds of opponents from gods to monsters. After seeing my doppelgangers meet defeat at the hands of other Ranmas from other dimensions, it was imperative I get rid of him. Now my only problem is my arch nemesis, Washio Tendo."_

" _I would have had no problem dominating the dimension from which I came after stranding Washio and his mother in it if that feathered fiend hadn't destroyed my control of that place at the behest of many of the martial masters there."_

" _It was easy for me to get back here despite it being all but impossible for Washio or anyone else to travel back from there, the pathways to and from that place being closed for good. Yet Washio managed to get back here anyway. Therefore I will destroy him and most of his family. However, his sister, Kasumi is somewhat fetching. However, she could use a little bit of improvement."_

The man working hard to control Kasumi broke out in a sweat as he increased his mind control powers on her, pushing them beyond what he was normally capable of doing. Once he had managed to get her more under his control, his invisibility shut off.

Thus appeared a white/silver-haired, handsome young man with a beard and long mane who wore what looked like medieval apparel consisting of dark blue leggings, a golden belt, wristbands and boots along with a light blue tunic and waist skirt that bared a moderately muscular midriff, shoulders, and arms.

After admiring the naked young girl a little more, he waved his hands and made a combination of three types of Jusenkyo water from another universe drench her. Then he shot a seventeen inch, Jusenkyo saturated mushroom into her mouth, making her swallow it whole.

At this point, Kasumi was altered, becoming younger, more vibrant, and a little taller becoming five feet six inches tall, weighing a curvaceous 125 pounds with a much larger, well-rounded bosom and posterior that each stood at attention. Even her hair had lengthened and turned into a golden brown color as her skin turned into a fairer, brighter hue, making her look a little more like a western movie star.

" _It was a wonderful idea to secretly watch that old man who had made himself younger and stronger with Jusenkyo water. Won't he become angry when he finds that his precious Nanban Mirror is gone? Too bad it shattered into dust on my way back here but it had served its purpose. Drenching the lovely Kasumi with the Springs of Drowned Beautiful/Virtuous Woman, Drowned Acrobat, Drowned Sex Symbol, and Drowned Hard Body Fitness Model was a great idea. Not only is she beautiful and sexy, but she's also much fitter and flexible with a better body. I need to go invisible since my mind control powers are at their limit."_

Again Kasumi's mind felt tingling. After looking around and wondering if someone else was there, she put on her usual clothes, forgetting her underwear. Then she went to work on her chores with a speed and agility that surprised even her.

" _Why am I so wet? I must not have dried myself off properly. I must feel worse about what my family did to Ranma than I thought. Poor Ranma."_

As Kasumi made her way through the house, she noticed something.

" _This blouse is tight. Have I gained weight? But my tummy is still flat with my abdominals showing a little. In fact, I seem to have gotten a little more muscular. My workouts must be paying off. But should I have gotten this big? And have I gotten taller? As it is, if I'm not careful, I can easily tear out of my tight clothes."_

Then Kasumi looked downward. _"Oh, my! My bosom has gotten bigger! How did that happen? I feel as if I can burst out of my blouse with every breath I take. Have my clothes shrunk? What's going on?"_ Kasumi thought as she walked with much more careful grace.

During the day, the other members of the household gave Kasumi quizzical looks but said nothing as she served them breakfast.

Afterward, Nabiki walked up to her older sister. "What happened to you, Kasumi? How is it you've gotten so much bigger?"

"I don't know. I have been working out, but I've never thought I'd get this big."

"You look as if you can go busting out all over at any moment."

"I don't know. I'm going to see Ono later on today. He might be able to tell me what's going on."

XXX

After finishing her morning and afternoon chores, Kasumi made her way to Doctor Tofu's clinic with a new set of clothes that were still a little too tight for her.

 _"This was the largest set of clothes I could find. I hope they stay on despite being so uncomfortable."_

In recent months, Kasumi and Doctor Ono Tofu had gotten engaged to each other. It had taken some time, but Ono had managed to get over his 'Kasumi-itis' with help in the past from Ranma. Thus he had proposed to Kasumi who had gladly accepted.

"Good morning, Ono. I've changed overnight for some strange reason. Oh, my!" Kasumi announced as she noticed an abrupt change in her fiancé.

He had become an Adonis with bigger muscles and even better good looks, seeming as if his chest and shoulders would tear out of his clothes at any moment. Even his glasses were gone, allowing Kasumi to see his, beautiful yet piercing, golden brown eyes.

"Ooh!" the normally matronly woman practically moaned as she felt her temperature rise and her bosom heaved at the sight of her paramour. Despite herself, sweat began to make her already tight clothes cling to her further, revealing a more shapely hard body.

Then Ono looked up and gasped at the sight of his changed fiancée. However, after getting his composure, his countenance hardened.

"Ono?"

"I have a question for you, Kasumi," Tofu said with a look of dead seriousness on his face.

With a slight feeling of dread that cooled her down, Kasumi took a deep breath and got her composure. "Yes?"

"What happened a couple weeks ago?" the doctor demanded.

"Two weeks ago?"

"I'm talking about what happened with Ranma."

"Herb, the Dragon Prince of the Musk had locked in his curse. Father and Uncle Saotome have both dissolved the engagement between Ranma and Akane. Uncle Saotome has also disowned Ranma and named Ryoga his new heir. But here's what's really strange. After Ranma left the house for parts unknown, he changed places with someone from another dimension."

Tofu glared at his fiancée for a moment.

"What's the matter?" Kasumi asked innocently, blinking her eyes.

"I still can't believe it."

"It might have been for the best. Ranma was useless being stuck as a female," Kasumi replied with more than a touch of guilt in her eyes.

Tofu was surprised. Was his fiancée, the sweet and wonderful Kasumi, capable of backing up a decision that could have well destroyed Ranma's life and that had sent him out of this world? This might have happened with the fathers, Nabiki, and even Akane but Kasumi?

"So what Ranko told me was true."

"Ranko?"

"Ranko is the person who switched places with Ranma. She's already visited me," Tofu answered. Then he groaned, rubbing his head.

"The fact that Ranma is living a much better life in another place makes me feel a little better about the whole situation."

"What do you mean it makes you feel better?" Tofu asked.

"Well, to tell the truth, I really haven't felt too good about what my family did to Ranma. I've tried to reason away the guilt, but I haven't had much success," Kasumi explained with more than a little bit of embarrassment as her face slightly reddened.

"Really? Maybe you're not as bad as I thought you were," Tofu responded.

"Bad? What are you talking about? I may feel a little guilt over it, but if Ranma's in another dimension, what's the problem?"

"The problem is whether or not you're the problem," Tofu replied with a look of hardness that made the lady shiver a little.

Then Kasumi took a deep breath, straining against the buttons of her tight blouse allowing the cleft of her bosom to become more visible in the spaces between the buttons as she breathed out. She was also surprised at the demeanor of her fiancé. How much had his change affected him?

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" Tofuu repeated.

Kasumi shivered a little more as she regarded how unflinching and unmoving her fiancé was becoming. Thus her heart sank while she wondered how to get out of this uncomfortable situation. Then she tilted her head to the left with a perplexed look on her face.

"You don't get it, do you? Well, let me tell you what I'm talking about. Ranma looked up to you as an elder sister. He even supported me in my pursuit of your affections when I couldn't control myself around you without acting like a fool. His mental training is what enabled me to talk to you and eventually propose to you," Doctor Tofu explained.

"Oh, I see. That was good of him, but he's not even here anymore. This other person is the one who's taking his place. And as bad as I feel about what happened to him, Ranma was unable to fulfill his part of the bargain in merging the schools. Thus his honor…"

"Honor?!" Tofu broke in.

"Um." Kasumi shivered a little bit more. Thus it started to occur to her that she was on shakier ground. At that point, she decided to shut up.

As he regarded his fiancée, Tofu wondered whether or not he had made a mistake by even falling in love with this woman. While she had felt a little bit of guilt over what had happened, she still held on to the ridiculous notions of her family's honor. However, it was quite possible Kasumi was simply the best of the worst from her horrible family.

"Ranma has more honor than you, your family and his father combined. How many times had he defended your family from getting hurt in his fights? How many times had he upheld the honor of your father's dojo? And how many times had he saved Akane from danger? More times than anyone can count. I heard that he even took on a god and survived! So what if he has a curse! You of all people should have supported him! Nabiki should have supported him, with all of the money she had made off of him! When he lost his purpose, all of you just stabbed him in the back and cast him aside like so much rubbish!"

Kasumi blushed crimson in embarrassment. Then she held her head down in shame, folding her arms over her chest. As Tofu regarded her, he felt a glimmer of hope that he wouldn't have to dump his fiancée. Maybe he could accept her, but he wouldn't let her off the hook so easily.

"I don't know what to say. My family's honor is important to me, but what we did to Ranma was deplorable. I don't know why I went along with it."

"'Honor? Everything about your family is about honor. What about doing what you know is right? What you and your family did to Ranma was strip him of everything he had. Since honor is so important to you, I'm going to do what I need to do for my honor."

Kasumi did not like where this was going. Her heart began to pound within her chest as she breathed outward, her bosom straining against the buttons of her blouse. She had felt horrible about what happened to Ranma, but did it have to cost her the relationship with her beloved?

"Ono, say it isn't so. I love you. Don't you still love me? Forgive me, please. I'll change. I swear it! I'll do anything you want. Don't leave me!" the girl pleaded as she got on her hands and knees, kowtowing at his feet. Then she looked up at him teary-eyed.

Tofuu looked down on the sobbing woman, folding his arms against his chest. It was very difficult for him to keep himself from taking the gorgeous woman in his arms and holding her tightly. However, she had to fully understand what she had done before he'd let her back into his life.

"I don't know if I can love you, Kasumi. Your actions have been really revolting. Had you defended Ranma in his time of need, we would not be having this conversation. I don't know if I even want you around here anymore. We're done here. You can…"

"Ono, please! I'll do anything, anything!" Kasumi sobbed as she got to her feet and pounced on him with such speed and vigor the overstressed buttons of her too tight blouse had finally given way, allowing her newly impressive bosom to finally break free of it. Even her tight skirt had practically torn off exposing much of her thighs and hips.

"What are you doing?!" Ono gasped, barely controlling himself as he regarded the ever opening blouse of his fiancée.

"I mean it, please!" By this time, the crying girl was embracing him, putting her head on his shoulders and soaking his tunic.

The young doctor was moved by the woman despite himself. However, he wasn't going to tolerate any nonsense from her.

"You and your family need to admit to the wrong you did to Ranma. And tell Mr. Saotome that his services are no longer necessary. I won't tolerate that scandalous piece of garbage anywhere near my clinic. Go and talk to your family. Leave for now."

"OK. You win, Ono."

Kasumi hadn't let go as of yet. And despite the severity of the situation, Tofu had found himself caressing the woman's bare back as most of the girl's too tight blouse had torn off of her. Even her skirt was barely covering her, baring her well-formed legs.

"Can't you just hold me like this for a moment, please?" Kasumi cooed as she breathed in deeply, finding happiness for the first time in days.

"Your blouse is wide open, and your skirt is torn up. You're practically naked," Tofu said as he felt the woman's near naked breasts and legs against him.

"I don't care. I'll talk to my family about Ranma. You're right. We were wrong about what we did to him."

Kasumi continued to nuzzle her nose against his chest as she sighed happily.

"Did you get splashed by Jusenkyo water?" Tofu asked as Kasumi continued to hold on to him.

"Jusenkyo water? I don't know about that, but I did feel as if I was wet. It's as if somebody splashed me without me knowing it."

"It must have been Happosai. He had splashed me some time ago and acted as if he was doing me a favor," Tofu responded.

"For some reason, I don't think it was Happosai who splashed me. I actually felt another presence. I don't know who or what though."

Then a light appeared over the girl's head, prompting her eyes to open wide. "I get it now!"

"What do you mean, Kasumi?"

"My family and I, someone used mind control on us!"

"Mind control? Are you sure?" Tofu asked as he looked into the loving eyes of his fiancée.

"Yes. Do you have something else for me to wear? I need to get back home to cook dinner and tell my family what happened."

"Even if there was mind control involved, wasn't there enough hostility towards Ranma despite all that?" Tofu asked.

"You might be right, but I'll talk to my family about it during dinner. You know about the return of my brother, right?"

"Is he the guy with wings who has been flying around?" Tofu asked.

"Yes, that's him. He wasn't here when we threw Ranma out of the house, and he still doesn't know all the details of what happened," Kasumi explained.

"All right. I have some spare clothes you can wear."

XXX

"Good work, Yotaro!" Master Matsuda said as he trained the enlarged, over muscled warrior who went through his paces.

"Thanks, Sensei!"

"I've heard about the one called Happosai who splashed you with Jusenkyo water, instigating your current condition. He no longer has any more of this water and he doesn't have the ability to get more," Master Matsuda explained.

"That's good, but what does that matter to me?" Yotaro asked.

"It means you won't have to change into anything else. And what you are right now isn't so bad. After a little more training you'll be fine, better than fine. As it is, you're now ready for the next stage of your training," the old martial arts master stated, pacing back and forth with his hands clasped behind his back.

"The time warp training you were talking about?"

"Yes. This will allow you to master everything in a short amount of real time. But I'm warning you. It can be quite painful."

"I can handle the pain. I'll do anything to recover from what has happened to me," Yotaro answered.

XXX

Daidaiko happily leaped house over house on her way towards the Tendo household. When she had arrived near the Tendo home someone appeared right in front of her.

"Hey!" Dai yelped, recoiling backward in order to keep from slamming into the woman who had gotten in her way.

"Excuse me, young lady."

"What's the big idea?!" Dai called out.

"I know where you're going and I can't have you showing up at the Tendo's tonight. Please come at another time," the woman said.

"Who are you to tell..."

"I'm a family friend. I know what happened between you and Washio Tendo, but there are family matters to discuss. Thus your presence would only complicate things. Now please turn around and stay away for now."

Daidaiko regarded the woman shrewdly. "All right. Some other time then."

 _"She's pretty. This girl would make a good wife for Washio, but now is not the time."_

XXX

Later in the evening, Kasumi cooked dinner for her family as usual. She was so distracted by what had happened earlier and what she wanted to say to everyone that she hadn't noticed the new arrival sitting at the dinner table, a young woman seemingly hiding in plain sight as Kasumi had absentmindedly served her as well as everybody else.

As soon as everybody had gotten a plate and started eating, Kasumi spoke up.

"It's time we talked about the elephant in the room."

"What are you talking about, Kasumi?" Akane asked as all the others looked up from their meal at Kasumi who had a stern look on her face.

"Does this have something to do with what happened with Ranma?"

"That's right, Washio. Now, please let me talk without interrupting," Kasumi said, prompting her avian brother to nod his head in acquiescence.

"I thought we all decided not to talk about that guy anymore," Ryoga broke out.

"Be quiet and let me explain!" Kasumi demanded, brooking no further interruptions.

Ryoga glared at her for a moment until Akane pressed his shoulder, restraining him.

"When we threw Ranma out, did any of you feel as if someone was controlling you?"

"No, sis. It's not as if anybody could control a mind as strong as mine anyway," Nabiki explained.

"Mind control? That's ridiculous. It's not as if I liked that baka anyway," Akane answered.

"Kasumi I don't believe any of us were under any kind of mind control," Soun piped in.

"Then tell how we could have mistreated Ranma the way we did unless someone was forcing our hand," Kasumi stated.

"Are you having second thoughts about what we had to do with Ranma?" Soun asked.

"Yes, it wasn't right!"

"We had no choice. He had broken the pledge to join the schools," Genma piped in.

"What exactly happened with Ranma anyway?" Washio asked.

At that point, Kasumi explained how they had thrown Ranma out and made him a ronin.

"Whaat?! How could you all of you do that?!" Washio exclaimed. Then he turned towards Ryoga, pointing at him.

"You obviously hated Ranma more than anyone else here, Ryoga, especially after the underhanded way you treated him."

"You've barely just got here so you got no right to judge any of us!" Ryoga stated, giving the avian a glare.

"Don't just blame Ryoga, Washio. I really hated the idea of marrying Ranma in the first place, and as it was, Nabiki only tolerated Ranma in order to make money off of him," Akane explained.

"What horrible thing did Ranma do to deserve that kind of treatment?! Did it occur to any of you that he could have gone berserk and mopped the floor with all of you, seeing as powerful as he was? From what I've heard by talking to everyone around here Ranma was nigh invincible. Thus I don't know whether or not I could have stopped him even if I had been here."

Then Kasumi responded. "Washio is right. It's fortunate for all of us that Ranma still had enough human decency to keep from planning revenge on us in some way. It's quite possible transferring himself with the new Ranko was a boon for all of us."

"No way! I would have had no problem beating that bitch made baka into the ground if he had tried anything!"

"You don't know that, Ryoga," Washio commented.

"How 'bout I show you what I would have done to Ranma had he tried anything?" Ryoga threatened.

"Anytime, fella. Keep in mind that I've already defeated Happosai. So I don't think you'll present too much of a challenge."

"You've defeated the master?" both Soun and Genma said while they cringed more than a little bit.

"That's right, Father. And if he threatens any of us again, I'll give him another beating."

" _That's my boy!"_ the newly arrived woman said to herself in admiration of the avian warrior.

"You may have defeated that sorry excuse for an old man, but you'll never defeat me again!"

Upon hearing the familiar voice, Washio turned around to see, "Zarkon!"

Then Washio got to his feet at an inhuman speed only to be blasted by lightning coming out of the wizard's hands.

"Ungh!"

"Washio!" the newly arrived woman screamed running towards the downed warrior.

"Who are you?!" Ryoga demanded, finally noticing the strange woman.

"It can't be," Kasumi gasped.

"Kimiko?!" Soun announced.

XXX

 **1.** High school isn't free in Japan.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Be here next time when your questions are answered.


End file.
